Fish out of water (Pirate Hetalia x Half-Mermaid Reader)
by KonekoSensei23
Summary: One drop of water is all it takes to change her legs into a fish tail, so of course (Y/N) some how ends up working on a pirate ship, surrounded by water. If that's not enough how about you add an evil aunt who's determind to have (Y/N)'s head on a stick. What could possibly go wrong? How about absolutly everything?
1. Chapter 1

"Loud claps of thunder occasionally sounded from the dark clouds above, while a cold and harsh wind blew around me. My (H/C) hair blew in almost every direction, often smacking me in the face and skewering my vision. I'll admit it probably wasn't the best idea to go out shopping in this kind of weather, but apparently, I'm not the only idiot on the streets since the streets are just as packed as they usually are. Either these people are as stupid as me or they just don't give a fuck and by the looks of it, it's the latter since there are tons of people chatting away happily without a care in the world as well as a bunch of kids running around and playing like normal. What's even more shocking in my opinion is that basically everyone is wearing light clothing, as if it wasn't cold. I mean I'm here freezing my tit's off while wearing a fairly thick coat, and their prancing around in thin shirts, vests, and trousers. I'll admit my coat doesn't really do much to keep the cold out but it's better than what their wearing that's for sure. I brought my hands up to my mouth and exhaled into them, a small cloud of mist coming from my mouth in the process. Even though my breath might have felt warm it didn't help bring back the feeling in my fingertips and nose. Maybe I'm just more sensitive to the cold? I mean us mermaids don't really feel cold when in the ocean so maybe that's why? If this is how I react to wind I'd hate to see the thing they call 'snow'.

"As I turned the corner I Finally reached the main market area, stalls stood side by side reaching for miles down each side of the street. You could probably find anything here, from food to weapons. I'm not sure what town this is since I've lived my life in the sea, but I do know this place trades a lot with places all around the world. So you can pretty much find anything here and if you can't you can always ask the merchants to try and special order it for you. As I pushed my way through the crowds, the merchant's from every side of me screamed at the top of their lungs to try and get customers I eventually found the stall I was after. It was a small stall, defiantly not in the best shape. A lot of the white paint was chipped and peeling while some wood had been broken off in some places. The stalls sign, which read 'John's fresh fruit' in messy green writing, was slightly torn and faded. One of the legs was a little shorter than the rest so the owner had to place an old piece of wood under it to keep the stall balanced. Though it was run down it got the job done I guess. The stall had a small range of fruits such as Apples, banana's, oranges and a few others. It wasn't much but the fruit was good quality and fairly cheap compared to the other bigger stalls. Since I'm low on money, all I have are the coins I find in the ocean, it's the only choice I have. As I neared the stall the merchant behind it spotted me and began waving frantically. "(Y/N)! long time no see! Was thinking ya had left town or something," He chuckled. I smiled gently at the man and gave a small wave back.

"The merchant's name was Henry, his father was the owner of the stall but recently fell ill so Henry started looking after the stall. I'd only recently met Henry but he had a certain thing about him that made it feel like I'd known him for years. He's a pretty cheerful guy, always smiling and laughing. He's fairly good looking too, long brown hair half tied into a man bun, brown eye's like chocolate, slightly tanned skin and a sharp facial feature. Though it's a little hard to tell what his physique is like until he strain's to pick something up or flex's, his shirt would tighten and his muscular physique would become blatantly obvious. It's honestly no surprise that he's popular with the ladies. As for his age, I'm not entirely sure, I think he's around my age but it's hard for me to tell since us mermaids have different ways of telling time than humans do. "It's only been three days," I said with a small giggle. Henry's eye's widened as he gasped loudly "Three days! that's way too long! I'd much see you every day!" He purred, giving me a small flirtatious wink. A small sigh escaped my lips as I shook my head and rolled my eyes. The only thing that really annoys me about him is his flirtatious side, he flirts with pretty much any girl or guy that he talks to. "Could I get two apples?" I asked, hoping he'd get the message and stop flirting. Henry gave me a small pout but shrugged it off and began picking out my apples. "How's your father?" I asked. Henry seemed to tense for a second then looked up at me with a weary smile as if indicating that things were going too well. "He's... the same," He explained, his voice was low and somewhat forced. You didn't need to look at him to tell how much pain he was in.

"Did... the doctor say anything?" I asked. Henry let out a small sigh, his smile quickly fading into a frown "the doc said my father needs a special kind of medicine but... we can't afford it. the doc said without it... he'll... he'll," He said shakily, his voice was strained as if trying his best to hold in the tears. He didn't need to finish his sentence for me to know what he had meant, his silence was enough to tell me. My heart ached at the sight, both he and his father were good people... they deserved a lot better than this. I reached over the stall and placed my hand on his shoulder in hopes of confronting him "I'm sure things will get better..." I assured. Henry looked at me for a second. his eyes wide from surprise before he shot up straight. His cheeks were flushed a deep red as he scratched the back of his neck. I blinked at him in surprise as he held out a bag with three apples. He seemed rather flustered for a reason but I decided not to push for answers, "Oh um thanks... I only wanted two though..." I mumbled in confusion. "I-it's on the house," He stuttered as he shoved the bag into my hands. I gave him a shocked look and shook my head, handing him enough money for the three of them "No, I can't just take a free apple! it's not fair on other customers and I'd much rather you guys take the money and save for the medicine," I explained. He seemed a little taken back but soon smiled gently before whispering a small thank you under his breath. I was gonna say something when I felt something gently hit my coat. I looked down to see a small wet dot, my heart skipped a beat realizing my current predicament. "Oh looks like it's about to rain! about time right?" Chuckled Henry as he held his hand out to try and catch a droplet of rain. I gave a nervous laugh, looking around for the quickest way through the crowd. "Hey, what's the matter? you seem a little panicked," He questioned as he eyed me closely. I have a nervous smile and shook my head "I'm fine! I ah... gotta go! my ah father is waiting for me at home!" I yelled before quickly turning on my heal and taking off as quickly as I could. As I rushed through the crowd I could hear Henry yell out my name but I ignored it and kept running.

"Being stuck in the rain was the worst case scenario for me, the second water hits my skin I'm fucked. I mean it would be kinda hard to explain to the people on the street why my legs suddenly turned into a fishtail. I'd much rather avoid that at all costs. I dashed through the streets but the rain slowly started to increase, much to my dismay. If this keeps up there's no way I can make it back to the ocean before I change! fearing the worst I ducked into the nearest store just before the rain began to pelt down. Wow, I made that just in time. As I steadied my breathing a strong smell of alcohol filled my nose, causing me to gage slightly. I looked up to find I had rushed into a crowded pub. Men of many different ages littered the place, each as drunk as the last. I doubt there was even one sober man in the building, well aside from the staff. The pub was filled with loud chatter and laughter, a few men were even passed out but the staff and other customers only stepped over or around them. I'm surprised so many people are drunk already, it might be late in the morning but it's still considered morning. Your life must be going downhill if you're here drinking so early in the morning. "You ok dudette?" Asked a voice from behind me. I shot around to find a guy around my age, or so I think, standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"The man was a fair bit taller than me, though I'm fairly short so that's not new, and had eye's as blue as the sky. He had short blond hair with a strange cowlick reaching up from his side part and wore a plain white linen shirt, brown trousers and some old leather shoes which had definitely seen better days. His shirt seemed a little tight, revealing his somewhat muscular build. Dudette? "Oh, um I'm fine!" I chuckled slightly not sure of what to say. The guy's eye's seemed to scan me for a second before his loud voice beamed once more "What's a chick like you doing in a place like this!" He laughed. The guy seemed to be the only sober man here, well at least I think he is? I can't really smell if he's drunk since the whole place smells like alcohol but he seems a little too energetic? "oh um yeah, I was mostly just trying to get out of the rain," I chuckled while scratching the back of my head awkwardly. The guy hummed in reply and nodded "Fair enough, the names Alfred by the way! what's yours," He yelled happily. I cringed slightly at his loud voice, even if it is hard to hear in here he doesn't have to yell so loudly! "I'm (Y/N)... it's a pleasure to meet you," I said holding out my hand towards him. That was a very big mistake. As he grabbed hold of my hand he squeezed it tightly and shook it frantically. His grip was so tight I thought my hand was gonna snap and the way he shook my hand made my whole body almost leave the ground. After a minute he finally let go and the feeling flowed through my hand once more. That's one hell of a grip... I'd hate to get hit by this guy. "Since your here why not have a drink!" He yelled while slapping me on the back, his 'gentle' slap almost sent me saying into the front door, I had to stumble slightly to regain my balance. "Oh ah no thanks, I don't drink," I stated while rubbing my back gently. "Neither do I! but they serve water and juice to! they usually give it to the really drunk dudes, they often can't tell the difference!" He laughed as he began pushing me towards a nearby table which was already occupied.

" A man with shaggy blond hair, emerald green eyes and large bushy eyebrows sat at the same table with a half-empty glass of beer. It was rather obvious that he was drunk out of his mind, even without having to smell his breath. Beside him sat a few other men, all in the same state as he was. I cringed slightly, not really wanting to sit beside him or any of these men. I hated drunks, they smelled and were just out of their minds the majority of the time. As I took a seat next to the blond, Alfred sat in the vacant seat to my right. One of the staff members wade his way to me and Alfred and asked what we wanted. I don't have any money left after the apples so even if I wanted a drink I'll have to pass on it. I was gonna say something when Alfred butted in and said: "We'll both take a juice,". I looked at him in confusion and was gonna correct the order but the staff member walked away quickly before I could. Great... just great. "What's wrong dudette? you look upset?" Questioned Alfred with a curious look. I gulped slightly, I didn't know how to tell him that I couldn't even afford a glass of juice I mean It's embarrassing... "I... um... don't have any money," I mumbled, not really wanting to say it. "Huh? What did you say? I can't hear you, you're too quiet," He yelled loudly. I grumbled slightly but repeated my sentence a little louder than last time but yet again he claimed he couldn't hear me. "I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY!" I yelled out loudly. I could have sworn the whole pub went silent and everyone looked at me. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks as I felt the pairs of eyes staring holes into me. What felt like hours of them staring was probably on minutes or seconds but it was enough to make me feel uncomfortable. Eventually, the loud chatter and laughter began again and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Whoah dudette, no need to yell that loud," Laughed Alfred as he slapped me on the back once more. I let out a small growl, wishing I had of just stayed on the streets. I'd rather have my secret revealed than spend another minute in here... I looked out a nearby window hoping the rain had stopped so I could leave but to my dismay, it was only raining harder. "Don't worry, I'll buy your drink for you, or well Iggy will," Chimed Alfred. I don't like taking things from strangers but I doubt this guy is gonna let me go without a least having a drink with him.

"Before I could ask who 'Iggy' the bushy-browed man beside me said "W..who's... this?". With every word, he spoke the strong smell of alcohol was blown straight into my face. "This is (Y/N)! She came in to escape the rain!" Yelled Alfred from beside me. The bushy-browed man swayed slightly as he stared at me, occasionally hiccuping. His eyes trailed down and remained there for a few moments, it was obvious what he was staring at and it took all my strength to hold back the urge to slap the living daylights out of him. But I knew that by doing that he most likely wouldn't be the only guy I'd have to fight and in my current situation I'm very outnumbered. The man exhaled from his nose loudly before giving a small chuckle. I glared daggers into him, not sure on how to take his laughter. Without thinking, I said "Something funny?" in a somewhat cold and aggressive tone. The man locked eyes with me, his emerald green eyes sending chills down my spine. Simply by looking into his eyes, I could tell he wasn't the kind of guy I wanted to mess with. "I guess... you'll do," He mumbled, his voice low and shaky. "What do you mean 'I'll do'?" I asked in confusion. Before he could answer the staff member from before came back, two glasses of orange juice in his hands. He placed them in front of us and I picked mine up almost immediately, taking a quick sip. Hopefully, this distracts me "Lets... go shag... in the toilets," I sprayed the orange juice out of my mouth at the man's words. My head whipped around quickly, almost giving my self whiplash in the process, and I stared at him in disgust. If he has trouble forming basic sentences I doubt he'd even be able to do such a thing. Before I could voice my opinion Alfred spoke up "Iggy, I think you've had enough!" He laughed while standing up and approaching the bushy-browed man. Alfred placed a hand on 'Iggy's' shoulder and attempted to pick him up only for Iggy to struggle.

"Get your hands off me, you wanker!" Iggy yelled loudly. Wow, he actually formed a proper sentence... Despite Iggy's struggles he seemed to soon lose energy and eventually passed out. Alfred threw Iggy's over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and yelled "Alright men! let's get back to the ship!" A sea of groans sounded from around the pub but soon enough the majority of the men in the pub stood up and made their way out of the pub. "Ship?.." I repeated quietly. Wait, could they be... no, surely they couldn't be "Yeah! we're pirates!" Yelled Alfred, confirming my suspicions. No fucking way! these guys can't be pirates... they act nothing like them! and they certainly don't give off the pirate vibe. "We're actually in town stocking up on supplies. We're about to head out on a long journey in search of an old treasure," He continued, his eyes sparkling at the word treasure. Well, that's good, it means they won't be staying. Not that I dislike them or anything it's just pirates and mermaids have a complicated history as you probably know. "Apparently Iggy found an old map that leads to an old treasure that's worth millions! so we're setting out tomorrow afternoon and heading west in search for it! We're not sure what the treasure is but I'm sure it'll be amazing!" He yelled in excitement. Alfred reached into Iggy's pocket, resulting in a slight moan from the passed out man. Alfred didn't seem to notice, that or he tried to ignore it, which he wasn't doing very well since his face was slightly flushed. He handed me an old torn piece of paper, as I unfolded it I found an old map. The map looked to be a couple hundred years old, surprising it hasn't become dust yet. What surprised me tho was the fact it had the names of the underwater kingdoms mapped out as well. "Um... do you know what these names mean?" I asked, hoping he'd say no. Alfred looked at the map, a look of confusion consuming his features as he shook his head. Thank god, not that it really matters I guess since they'd never be able to reach our kingdoms. The only way they'd ever reach our kingdoms is if they drowned.

"I looked back at the map and studied the markings and such, the maps writing was in ancient mermaid language. I myself have trouble reading it since it's an old language and hasn't been used in hundreds of rotations (Years) so I doubt they could make out any of it. By the looks of it, this map is leading them to a treasure, which is over 36,000 feet under water. I don't know what the treasure is since I can't make out some of the writing but it seems to be pretty valuable. How did this map survive all this time? How does it even exist in the first place? and how did these guys get it? As I stared at the map Alfred suddenly took it from my hands in a hurry "Sorry gotta go dudette, nice meeting you," He yelled as he rushed out of the pub in a hurry. What a weird guy. I'd be worried about them having a map like that but I doubt it'll matter, after all, they can't swim to that depth so there's no reason to worry... even so, I feel like that map is important and shouldn't be in their hands. Deciding to shrug it off I looked out the window once more to find it had stopped raining. Thank god I can leave! I hurried out of the pub and into the cold air. Shit, I forgot how cold it was! I shivered slightly at the cold but tried to ignore it as I hurried through the streets. The streets were a little less crowded than before, most people probably went to find shelter. Other people though looked as though they'd use taken a dip in a lake while wearing their clothes. There are some people I honestly will never understand. As I exited the town I reached the shoreline, the loud crashing of waves could be hard. It was like music to my ears, it was my one true home... or at least it was. /

~TO BE CONTINUED~

and first chapter is done! I hope you liked the first chapter, i'm sorry if it was a little boring but i promise it'll get better. Next chapter is gunna be kinda the same, it's gunna be based around backstory and stuff. If you have certain characters you want included than feel free to comment them and I'll try to include them. If you have any advice or suggestions than feel free to comment them as well. Also let me know if you like these long chapters or if you want them shorter or longer. I'm sorry if i've made any mistakes, be it grammar, character or historical wise. I'm still new to fanfics but I'm doing as much research as I can to try and make this book as accurate as possible. That's all I really need to say so thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed and hopefully Ill see you next time ~


	2. Chapter 2

"Within seconds of jumping into the cold ocean water, my human feet transformed into a long, magnificent (F/C) Fishtail. My scales shone brightly, reflecting the sunlight which peaked through the waves. I grabbed my clothes, which now floated in the water and shoved them into my satchel. With one powerful push from my tail, I was already miles away from the shore. Hopefully, dad hasn't realized I'm gone yet, he hated it when I went on land without his permission. He hasn't had the best of experiences with humans, well aside from my mother. She was the one who showed my father that not all humans are as bad as we thought. I never got to meet my mother, I only know her from the stories my father tells me. I guess that was one of the reasons I started going onto the mainland, I prayed that if I searched hard enough I'd find her. But no matter how hard I searched... I never found her. From the stories my father has told me she sounded like a goddess. Her hair was as gold as the sun itself, her eyes were as green as the ocean if not greener. Her skin was like porcine, smooth and silk-like. He said I resembled her a lot but the way he described her... I couldn't imagine being that beautiful. He said his favorite thing about her was her voice, It was smooth and angelic like. When she sang, god when she, he said it was like the world stopped and all he could hear was her beautiful voice resonating with the waves. Usually it's the human being entranced in our songs but in this case, things were switched, he got to see what it was like to be on the receiving end of the voice, and he loved it. Every second with her was like being in heaven, she could melt all his problems away with a single smile. She was like a drug to him, and he just couldn't get enough.

But all good things must come to an end... a short while after I was born my mother was letting me play in the water with some of her friend's children. There were some fishermen around, pulling in their latest haul in and preparing to sell it. Apparently... that was the first time it happened, the first time I transformed. Everyone around us froze, their eyes glued on me and their mouths wide open. My father didn't really say how my mother got me out of there, he probably didn't know himself to be honest. But my mother wasted no time in finding my father and handing me to him. She said it wasn't safe anymore... she said she needed to leave. My father said he tried to take her with him But she refused, she knew how the other mermaids would react to her and my father's relationship. He'd mentioned before how it was against the law to be seen by one let alone to produce a child with one. If they found out they'd certainly kill me and my father, without hesitation. My father said it broke his heart to leave her but he knew she was right, as he swam away he could hear the yells of some of the townsfolk. The last time he saw my mother was as the townsfolk pulled her away forcefully from the edge of the water. He went to their special spot every day for the next few months, but she never came. He still occasionally goes there, but I think it's purely for the nostalgic feel he gets when he's there. Maybe one day I'll find her, I wonder if she'd reconsider me?

"As I swam deeper and deeper small schools of fish would occasionally pass me, most of them would scatter in fear while others would swim over to me and whisper words of praise. I giggled slightly as they gently pecked my cheek before swimming off to rejoin their school. After a few more moments of swimming, I eventually came across my home, the kingdom of Scytheas. In total there are seven different kingdoms; Scytheas, Littotis, Hydra, Merrai, Tena, Coanas and Tycada. Scytheas has a few similarities to the human world, it was basically the same except our homes are made of coral and old wood found from sunken ships. In an attempt to make our houses prettier merfolk often decorate them with trinkets they find laying/floating around. Mermaids like shiny and colorful things so even if they have no idea what the item is they'll take it anyway. Now that I think about it that's kind of dangerous... what if it's a bomb or something... guess they'll find out the hard way. So far the weirdest things I've seen them use are forks and spoons, I think I even saw a pair of underwear once. Thing is they don't know what these items are so when I chuckle at it they get PISSED, probably cause mermaids are really proud creatures. The palace gates eventually came into view, two guards blocking the entry. They both swam in place, their backs almost as straight as an actual wall. One held a spear in his left hand while the other held one in his right.

"Once they spotted me they immediately moved to the side and opened the gates for me. I gave them a small nod and swam past them. Ok so Technically I'm a half princess, mostly since my mother wasn't royalty and the other merfolk aren't aware of who my mother really is. They think my father knocked up a random mermaid but they don't need to know the real story. Since I'm a half princess I most likely won't ever be in line for the throne, not that I care since being the queen sounds boring. The current queen is my Aunt Lydia, the only way I can describe her is that... she's a massive bitch. She's always had it out for me and my father, she thinks we're hiding something and well she's right. But she's bent of finding out what we're hiding, if she found out my mother was human she'd have both me and my father executed on the spot. Even though she's a bitch to us I have to hand it to her... she's not that bad of a ruler, well most of the time. she might have a bad attitude but her looks kind of makeup for it... I guess. Her chocolate brown hair flowed around her like a beautiful cape, her big brown eyes gave a constant glare. Her skin was pretty much flawless, which is surprising since she's about 500 years old. Another thing about us mermaids if that we age differently than humans, though sadly for me I've inherited my mothers aging so I basically age like a regular human. 500 is pretty old for a mermaid though, yet she doesn't look a say over 350. I wonder what her secret is?

"As I swam down the empty and quiet halls I noticed that there wasn't a single soul in sight. Usually, I'd spot at least one maid cleaning in the hallway or a family member swimming around but nope, the hall was completely empty. Deciding to ignore it I headed straight to my room, opening the door to reveal my bright (F/C) room. I didn't decorate my room like the other merfolk, after all, I didn't want to put dirty socks and underwear on my walls! Instead, I just used bits of coral I found around the place along with some old woods for some shelves. I tossed my bag onto my bed, it slowly floated down till it gently landed on my bed. The good thing about living underwater, when you throw things they don't make loud bangs. It makes it easier to sneak around without being caught. Once my bag was on my bed I was about to turn and leave when I noticed a small box on my bed. Strange that wasn't there before? A small piece of wood sat on top of the box with some words carved into it. It read 'To my Beloved daughter, You mother would of wanter you to have this. I'm sorry I didn't give it to you sooner - love dad' I smiled at the letter and placed it down beside the box. As I was about to open the box my bedroom door slammed open. I spun around to find one of the palace guards standing there in silence. Before I could ask what he needed he grabbed my arm and began pulling me out of my room "H-Hey! what's the meaning of this!" I yelled as I struggled against his grip, hoping I'd be able to break free somehow. "The queen's requested you and your father in the throne room, Immediately!" He growled, his grip only tightening around my wrist. Oh great, what does she want now? The guard pulled me along forcefully, obviously not caring if it hurt or not. I decided not to fight back I mean I definitely could, I've taken out men far bigger than this guy but it'll just cause more trouble and give her royal pain in the ass another thing to complain about.

"Once outside the throne room the guard pushed me forward roughly, almost causing me to slam into the doors. As I entered the room I saw my father in chains off to the left of my aunt. I gasped and attempted to swim over to him, only to be stopped by the guard who had escorted me there. To my aunts left sat the council, It was obvious that this wasn't going to be a small matter that would be fixed by a lecture... when the council's involved it must be important and in most cases it does not end well for the convicted. "What's the meaning of all this! why the hell is my father in chains! I demand you let him go!" I screamed in anger, once again attempting to swim over to him. My aunt sent me a cold glare before saying "Don't you dare raise your voice at me you half breed!" I froze in place, my eyes growing wide and my heart almost skipping a beat as the words 'half breed' echoed in my mind. She gave a smug smirk at my reaction and turned her attention to the council, giving them a small nod. One of the council members swam forward, he was fairly old, maybe 550? or even 600?. His grey hair was slicked back, his eyes were almost shut making it look as though he was tired all the time. Wrinkles covered his skin, with the occasional mole here and there. Basically, this is what my aunt was supposed to look like. " Do you know the reason you two have been summoned?" Asked the man, his voice shaky and slightly husky. I sent a look of concern to my father, he simply gave me a pained expression as if saying he was sorry. I looked back at the old man, a lump forming in my throat as I forced the word "No," Out. I knew to lie would only make this worse but there was still a small chance they didn't know... and I'll take any chance I'll get.

"The old man gave a small sigh "Very well... you and your father are being charged with breaking the first rule in merfolk laws... being seen by a human. It has been revealed to us that not only was your father seen by a human but he had also lain with a human, resulting in your birth," My heart felt like it had shattered into a million pieces, fear consumed me as I realized just how bad of a situation I was in. If my father had simply been seen then he probably would have been let off with a few years in prison or by having his title revoked... but he wasn't just seen. This kind of crime could be punishable by death... the thought brought tears to my eyes but I forced them back, knowing I couldn't show them my weakness. "Not only that but you to have made regular contact with the humans, have you not?" He asked. All eye's turned to me as I held my head low. How... how did she find out? It doesn't make sense. "No... it's all lies! We're innocent until proven guilty! what proof do you have to make such out righteous claim!" I yelled in anger. If there was any chance I could weasel our way out of this I'd find it. My aunt just chuckled and pointed to my father "He told us everything!" Her laugh rang throughout the room as I stared at my father in shock. He gave me a pained expression, tears forming in the corners of his eyes "I don't know what happened... it was like I had no control over myself... I couldn't control my self... I'm so sorry," His voice was low and shaky as tears spilled from his eyes. I desperately wanted to swim to his side and hold him, tell him that things would be alright... It hurt knowing I couldn't. "Since the convicted has confirmed the crimes it is only fair a proper punishment be given," The old mans voice ran out, I dreaded his next sentence, I prayed that by some miracle we would be spared but alas the next sentence was just as I had feared "The punishment for such serious crimes, is the death by execution," His voice rang through my head as hot tears spilled from my eyes.

"My aunt cackled loudly as I hung my head low. "Please, allow me to do the honors," she said. My head shot up as I saw her take the metal sword from the guard's hands. She gripped it tightly and turned to face me, swimming over to me and leaning in close so that her lips were beside my ears. "You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment, now no one can stand in my way. Don't worry, I'll make his death quick and painless... though I can't say the same for you," She whispered. Her voice sent chills down my spine as I looked up at her in horror, she simply smiled happily. She didn't break eye contact once as she swam over to my father's side. "No... please don't do this!" I screamed as I struggled in the guard's grip. This can't be happening, please god no! don't take him away from me! he's all I have left. Without him I'm all alone, please don't do this to me! "PLEASE, DONT DO THIS! IM BEGGING YOU," I screamed once more. My father simply sat there, waiting for everything to be over. It angered me knowing he'd given up so easily, he'd always told me to never give up... to always try my best no matter how impossible things seemed! yet here he was, waiting for his death. As I stared at my father he slowly looked up at me. "Could I please say goodbye to my daughter first?" He asked quietly before my aunt could say no all the men on the council nodded. My father gave them a small nod then held out his arms to me. Within seconds, I had dashed over to him, almost bowling him over in the process. I squeezed him tightly as I cried gently in his arms, I didn't need to look up to see he was pretty much in the same state. "Please... there has to be a way," I whispered, my voice shaky and hoarse from crying. My father squeezed me tighter "I'm sorry... but we both know there isn't a way out of this. I'm so sorry it's come to this... I should have known better, I should have been more careful," He whimpered. I shooked my head, still not looking up at him "No, it's not your fault! you didn't know this was gonna happen... you couldn't have avoided it," I mumbled, my voice slightly muffled from burying my head into his chest.

"My father gently stroked my hair, his touch causing me to calm slightly. "It might be too late for me... but I know you can make it out," He whispered. I gasped quietly, appalled that he expected me to leave him for dead "I can't just leave you!" I said, trying my best not to raise my voice. "Please... I won't let you suffer for my mistakes when they're distracted knock out the guard and run for it. Don't look back! and whatever you do don't stop! ok," He demanded. I shook my head, wanting to tell him no but before I could say anything else I was pulled away by one of the guards. As he pulled me away my father reached his hand out, gently gripping my hand till I was out of reach "Please, do as I say," He whispered. He gave me a gentle smile before my aunt pushed him down into a position, which would be easiest to kill in. He looked up at me one last time "I love you," As the last word left his mouth the sword in my aunt's hands came down on the back of his neck. My heart skipped a beat as I watched the water around his head slowly turn red from the blood. I let out a loud scream as his head was left dangling from a thin piece of skin and muscle. My aunt let out a groan of frustration and brought the sword down once more, slicing the final layer of skin and muscle, separating his head from his body completely. I watched as both his head and his body floated lifelessly to the ground. My breath caught in my throat as I stared in horror at the sight in front of me, words couldn't describe the emotions I was feeling. "Well, he really was hard-headed, wasn't he! that was a lot harder to do than most of the previous criminals!" Laughed my aunt as she dropped the sword. A feeling of rage filled my body as I watched her kick his body with her tail, mocking my poor father. My hands formed fists as I glared daggers into her, what I wouldn't give to take that sword from her hands and plunge it through her cold heart, that's if she even had one.

"I growled in anger as I watched her laughing, it didn't take her long to notice my discomfort. "Oh, I'm sorry! am I upsetting you?" She mumbled, her voice sweet and innocent like. She swam up to me and attempted to stroke my cheek, but before she could touch me I moved backward in an attempt to avoid her. She growled slightly then forcefully grabbed my cheeks with both of her hands, bring my face up close to her's "Listen here half breed! I control you! I control everything down here! you listen to what I tell you, you Obey my every word... or you end up like him," He snapped, pushing my face to the side so I could see my fathers body once more. She jerked my head back to face her as a cold and evil grin consumed her features "Understand?" she growled. I stared at her for a moment before spitting at her in the face, she screamed loudly and jumped backward's. She dramatically wiped her face, acting as if I had permanently blinded her. "HOW DARE YOU!" She screeched before slapping me across the cheek hardly, my cheek stung as my ears rang. I cringed slightly at the pain but didn't give her the satisfaction of seeing me cry anymore. her hands form fists as she growled and panted from anger. "THAT'S IT! WHERE THE FUCKING SWORD!" She yelled before turning around in search for it. This would probably be a good time to try and escape. With that thought in mind I turned around to face the guard behind me, he reached to stop me but before he could I grabbed the side's of his face and slammed his forehead into mine. The poor guy's body went limp within second and he slowly floated to the ground. Shit that hurt, I should really think of better ways to knock people out! Not waiting another second I made a mad dash for the door. "SHE'S ESCAPING! SOUND THE ALARM!" Yelled my aunt from behind me. I didn't bother looking back to see if I was being chased, all I was focusing on was getting the fuck out of here!

"I zoomed through the hallways, trying to remember which way the best exit was. I couldn't go for the front exit cause that's where the most guards are usually positioned, I think my only option is picking a random window. Just as I had decided on a plan I rounded the next corner only to bump into another guard. SHIT! I attempted to get up quickly only for the guard to grab me by my long hair and start pulling at it. I don't know how people find this enjoyable in bed cause this shit really hurts! I looked the guard over, hoping he had another weapon on him other than the spear he held in his free hand. I spotted a small dagger in his belt when a plan came to mind. I really don't want to do this but I'm running out of choices, I grabbed the dagger from his belt and by the time he had noticed I used the dagger to cut my hair, releasing me from his grip. Now all he held in one hand was my long hair, my hair was now slightly uneven but mostly went to just under my chin. The guard seemed a little confused for a moment, giving me the chance to punch him square in the nose. Just like the previous guard the man in front of me slowly floated to the ground, in the distance I could hear the loud voices of nearby guards. I noticed my room a few meters away, I dashed towards it and shut the door behind me quietly. I quickly grabbed my satchel, placing the note and box into it, then dove out the window. I sped off in the direction of the human town, they can't get me if I'm on land! it's the only chance I've got!

"suddenly a spear shot past me, almost giving me a heart attack in the process. I looked behind me to see three guards following close behind me. Before looking back ahead of me I saw another spear flying towards me, just as I moved to the left slightly the spear flew past me only inches away from me. Fuck that was close! I attempted to speed up only for a third spear to graze the side of my tail. I groaned in pain as I slowed down slightly, shit they've almost caught up to me. I looked around frantically for something I could use to get away when I realized something. They'll probably gonna want their spear back! it's only polite that I give it back to them. I snatched up the spear which was floating just ahead of me and turned around quickly. Within seconds, I had thrown it and before they could react one of the guards was shot through the tail by it. That'll slow one of them down, now I just need to stop the other two. The other two guards closed in on me quickly, not giving me much time to think of an escape plan. One eventually grabbed me by the tail causing me to scream slightly, both from the pain of my injury and the fact our tails are highly sensitive. I'm not even gonna get into the fact that touching our tails is like groping us. I slapped the guard in the face with my tail causing him to let go of my tail. I didn't hesitate to slap him again with my tail, only much harder this time "You sick pervert," I growled in anger as he slowly sunk. The final guard reached me, I'll admit he was a lot faster than the others. By the time I had realized he was there he had already landed a fairly hard punch to the side of my cheek. I groaned in pain as I held my throbbing cheek. He let out a small chuckle "sorry, did I hurt your pretty little face?" he pouted, obviously taunting me.

""I'll you something to really pout about!" I yelled, launching at him at full speed and tackling him. He tried pushing me away by pushing my face back by I simply bit his hand causing him to screech in pain. I Punched a slapped as much as I could, even pulling his hair if I could get a hold of it. "Let go you crazy bitch!" he yelled, his voice muffled from my hand which was covering his mouth. Getting sick of the battle I reached up and slammed the side of my hand into his throat, his movement immediately stopped. It was like he was frozen in time, not a single movement could be seen. Good thing I read up on those pressure points, reading really does come in handy. Not wasting another second I sped off once more, god I hope that's the last of them I'm too tired to keep this shit up. Thankfully that was the last of them, I safely reached the shore in one piece. I hid behind some rocks as I slowly dried off, once dry like usual my tail turned into two human legs. I let out a sigh of relief as I quickly put on my change of clothes that I had in my satchel. I carefully moved my leg, trying my best not to move it too much since the wound was rather deep. I sat amongst the rocks, panting hard. My eye's felt heavy as the exhaustion slowly set in. The event's of the day played through my mind like a movie, the day had started so normally. I never would have expected it to turn out like this, tears trickled down my cheeks as I remembered my father's lifeless body. How could everything go so wrong, so quickly? everything was perfect... now everything's gone.

"~TO BE CONTINUED~

This chapter was a little longer than the last one, I hadn't planned on it being this long actually XD In fact there was more to this chapter but then I saw the word count and realsed I should probably make the rest into chapter three since I dont want these chapter's to be to long. Last chapter was like 3,718 words while this chapter is 4,582. I'm actually really proud of myself though cause that means I've written like 8,300 words in the past two days, which is the most I've written in months. Any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter, hope it wasn't boring or anything. If you have an suggestions or want me to add certain characters just let me know in the comments. I hope I see you next time


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to the feeling of something gently tapping my cheek but as I opened my eye's I was immediately blinded by the suns harsh rays. I let out a groan as I slowly hunched my back, placing my left hand on my aching forehead, my mind felt fuzzy and I was having trouble piece together the events from the day before. As my eye's eventually adjusted to the light I came face to face to two small beady brown eyes. My back straightened as I looked down at the small seagull sitting on my lap, staring up at me intensely. I raised a brow as I stared at it in confusion, not sure on how to react to it. But as I was about to push it off me it let out a loud screech straight into my face causing me to jump from fright, the poor bird was sent flying off my lap and onto the rocks beside me. A sharp pain quickly spread throughout my right leg, causing my body to tense and a small yelp to escape my lips. I winced in pain as I looked down at the large cut on my lower thigh, the cut didn't look too deep but it was hard to tell from all the dried blood. Slowly my mind began to piece together the events of the day before, my heart tightened in my chest as I remembered my father's lifeless body. For a short while, I was able to forget, for a few seconds it was like everything was normal.

Tears began to blur my vision as the scene's flooded my mind, the realization of everything finally beginning to kick in. My breathing began to catch in my throat as my body began to tremble slightly. One minute the world around me was spinning at an incredible speed while the next it was like the world was going in slow motion. The once loud sounds of waves crashing against rocks and the loud screeches of the seagulls were now nothing but silence. I clawed at my throat as I desperately tried to scream but no matter how hard I tried no sounds came out. It was like my voice was trapped in my throat, unable to escape. I gasped for air as tears now streamed down my cheeks, a feeling of helplessness consuming me as I slowly curled up into a ball on my side. Loud sobs now spewed from my mouth as my voice finally broke free from my throat. I'd never felt like this before, this crushing feeling which consumed every fiber of my existence. It felt like the world was crumbling beneath me and I couldn't do anything to stop it. All I could do was watch as everything around me crumbled. It went on like this for ages, sometimes the crying would begin to stop only for it to start once again as memories of my father would pass through my mind at a million miles an hour. The thought that I'd never feel his warm hugs or hear his soothing voice again broke my heart, I'd always turned to him when I was in distress... but now I had no one to hold me as I cried. For the first time in my life, I was completely alone, and it truly scared me. The tears kept coming and coming with no sign of stopping, no matter how hard I tried to hold them back they just continued to stream down my face like a broken dam. At this point, I didn't care if people heard me crying and screaming, even if I did care I doubt I'd be able to stop anyway since it was like my body had a mind of its own at the moment.

~Time skip~

After what felt like hours the tears slowly began to stop, my body had probably gotten too tired to continue crying cause I know I didn't feel any better than before if anything I felt worse. I slowly uncurled from my small ball and sat up, my head pounding as I did so. I placed a hand on my forehead as I hunched over, my head felt like it was about to split in half and my throat didn't feel any better. It was like I'd swallowed a pufferfish and it had torn my throat to shreds. No doubt my voice would sound horse and scratchy for the rest of the day, not that it mattered cause I really didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. I just wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep, but I knew I couldn't do that no matter how irresistible it sounded. If I stayed here there was no doubt that Lydia would find me, I'm honestly surprised she hasn't already found me. As much as I don't want to I should probably head into town, the further from the water I am the better. I probably look like shit right now, though what's new? from the start, I probably looked like a homeless kid as I walked around town in my old, baggy shirt and trousers. The clothes bearly fit me and if I wasn't careful my trousers would end up falling down, but I guess that's what you get when you have to steal a random person's clothes. It was either I stole the clothes or I walked around naked and I'd much rather steal than scar the kids and townsfolk. I know I've definitely flashed a few people a couple of times, much to their horror. But it's not like I can just buy new clothes, it's hard finding coins in the ocean and from what I've seen clothes are a lot of money. I'd rather spend my money on all the amazing foods they sell, in my opinion, that's a much better use of my money.

I slowly hoisted my self up, placing most of my weight on my left leg to avoid the pain from my right. Before leaving I grabbed my satchel and swung it over my shoulder. The small seagull from before still sat at my feet, it hadn't moved an inch since the last time I'd looked at it. "Ah... I guess I'll see you later?" I said, wait what am I doing? it's a bird god damn it! It probably can't even understand me, I must be going crazy though to go crazy you need to be sane first and I know I was never sane, to begin with. Leaving the bird I started walking off in the direction of the town. The walk to town was about a 10-minute walk but with my leg like this, I'd be lucky to get there in 15. I slowly limped down the dirt road, rocks occasionally digging into the heals of my feet. I preferred feeling the land beneath my feet than wear a pair of restricting shoes, well that and they're dearer than clothes. Not many people used this road, it was a small road that was hidden by some trees and bush so most people didn't know about it. I'd use the main road since it's a little faster but I'd rather walk longer than run into some strangers, especially right now. After about 15-20min I finally reached the town, like yesterday it was pretty busy and packed. I was hoping there wouldn't be many people but I guess I'm not having the best of luck right now. I don't really know what to do now though... I didn't think this far ahead, like usual. I guess I'll just wander around? maybe I'll get an idea of somewhere I can stay. Just liked I'd predicted more people than usual were giving me strange looks, some even mumbled and snickered amongst each other as they looked at me. I'd say that I don't care but then I'd be lying, their stares felt like daggers piercing my skin. I knew coming here was a bad decision but do I ever listen to myself? no, no I don't and I really should start to. Without even realizing it I'd made my way to Henry's stall, I guess it's no surprise since it's literally the only place I know in this town. As soon as Henry laid his eyes on me his eye's grew wide as he gasped, dropping the oranges in his hands. A look of horror consumed his facial features as I gave him a weary smile. "What the fuck happened to you! You look like absolute shit!," He yelled. Wow, as if I didn't feel insecure enough "Thanks..." I mumbled hoarsely as I looked down in embarrassment. "Are you ok? did someone do this to you? what happened to your leg?" Henry threw question after question at me, bearly breathing between his words. He circled me like a hawk circling its prey, his eyes scanning every inch of my body for more injuries. "I ah... tripped?" I lied, wow that's the best I could come up with? I look like I've been mauled by a bear for god's sake like he'll believe I got these injuries by tripping. I mean how do you cut your hair by tipping? come on you'd have to be a complete idiot to believe that "Wow, must have been a big fall!" He marveled. Is... is he serious? "well you can't walk around like this! come back to my place and I'll patch you up," He chimed, not waiting for me to reply as he quickly began packing up his stall. "Y-you really don't need to! I'm fine," I protested "If you close the shop now you'll be losing money!". Henry looked at me with a gentle smile "Your our most trusted customer if not our only one, shutting shop for the afternoon won't make any difference to our income. Trust me, my day mostly consists of me sitting behind that stall doing nothing. I'd rather help a friend than sit here and do nothing all day," he advised. I gave him a weary smile as he continued to pack up his stall, He placed all the fruit into two big boxes. He placed one box on top of the other and picked them up with ease, his shirt tightening slightly and revealing his muscular build in the process.

~Time skip~

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" I asked for probably the hundredth time as we walked down the crowded street. Henry simply chuckled and shook his head "For the last time, I'm fine. You're injured so you shouldn't push your self,". No matter how many times he reassured me I still felt bad, he'd already shut down his shop for me and offered to tend to my wounds so I felt that the least I could do was help him carry the boxes. It didn't take long to reach his house, it was a small run-down house squeezed in between two slightly bigger houses. Much like their stall the paint on the house was chipped and slightly faded, some bits of paint even peeling off. There were a few cracks in the wall here and there but overall it wasn't as bad as I was expecting. "Could you open the door? it should be unlocked," he asked, I nodded slightly opening the door and allowing him to enter first. The inside of his house was actually really nice, sure there was the rare crack in the wall or a little water damage on the ceiling but otherwise, it was clean, nicely kept and had nice furniture. I don't know if this is what every house looks like since this is the first time I've been in one but in my opinion, it was a really nice and comforting place. I followed close behind Henry into a small room, a long wooden table sat in the middle with a few chairs around it. He placed the boxes on the table, which I to placed my satchel on "I'll go get the bandages and stuff, you can have a shower while I gather everything," He said. Shower... shit... I shuffled uncomfortably as I thought of a way to get of this, Henry noticed my discomfort and chuckled "Relax, there's a lock on the door," I let out a sigh of relief which only made Henry chuckle more. He than left the room for a moment and came back with a fresh change of clothes "You can have these to change into, their my old clothes so they might be a little big on you but it's pretty much all we have," I thankfully took the clothes from him, saying thanks like a million times as he lead me to the bathroom. As soon as I stepped in I locked the door behind me, my gaze met the mirror which sat above the sink and I gasped. I knew I looked like shit but I didn't realize it was this bad! My eyes were red and puffy from crying while big black bags hung beneath my eyes. It looked like I hadn't slept in weeks and in all honesty, it felt like it to. My skin was pretty pale, probably both from the blood loss and exhaustion while my hair was uneven and messy. I could bearly recognize my self in the mirror, I knew I looked like shit, to begin with, but damn, no wonder Henry was so worried.

Wanting to forget the horrid appearance I looked back at the shower, it was basically a small bathtub with a shower built in. Perfect, this will be much more comfortable than laying on the ground. This also makes it easier to reach the taps to turn the water off, unlike a few the public showers I would occasionally use. I mean there was no need for me to use them but the fresh water was a nice change from the salt water I swam in every day. I slowly undressed, making sure I didn't touch my wound and turned the taps on. I put the towel close to the tub so that I could reach it easier when I needed to dry off, once the water was halfway I stopped the taps and quickly jumped in. Instantly my legs changed into my long (F/C) tail, it hung over the bath quite a bit but at least the wound was under the water. The water was nice and warm and felt like heaven on my dirty skin and scales, god I forgot how nice fresh water felt on my skin. I made sure to wet my hair as well, trying to get as much salt water out as I possibly could. A few minutes passed when I heard Henry's voice from the other side of the door "I've got all the stuff I need, just come back into the dining room when you're done," with that I could hear his heavy footsteps slowly grow silent as he walked down the hall. Once finished I reached behind me and pulled the plug, watching the water slowly drain from around me. It took a while to dry my tail but it was a lot faster than if I had of waited for it to dry naturally like I usually do. Once completely dry I got up from the tub and began changing into the clothes Henry had provided. Just like he had predicted the clothes were a little big on me but not as big as my previous outfit. Henry had given me a white shirt, brown trousers, a slightly worn black belt, and a small brown vest. It was a major upgrade from my previous outfit, sure I had to make another hole in the belt so that it fastened around me properly but otherwise it was good.

I made my way out of the bathroom and down the hall to the dining room like Henry had requested. The box of fruits was no longer there, instead of the boxes in its place were a few bottles of an unknown substance, bandages, cotton balls, and a few other small objects. Henry looked up from his seat at the table and smiled as he looked me over "Good I'm glad it fits, well almost. come sit down and I'll have a look at you wound," He said as he began picking up a few objects from the table. I sat down to his right, which only made him chuckle slightly "Your wound is on your right leg, I can't reach it very well if you sit there," I internally facepalmed as I got up and moved to the chair to his left. "Ok let's have a lookie," He said as he bent down and began pulling up my right pants leg, luckily the pants were baggy enough so he didn't have much through reaching the wound this way. Had the pants been tighter I would have had to take my pants off for him. "Could you hold the pants leg up as I look at it?" I nodded and held it in place for him as he got one of the bottles and dabbed some of its contents on a cotton ball. "This might sting a bit," he warned as he gently dabbed it against my wound, I winced in pain as my wound began to sting. He wasn't kidding when he said it was gonna sting. Once he finished cleaning the wound he picked up a needle and thread causing me to flinch in surprise "What's that for!" I yelped, he looked at me in confusion "To sew up the wound? it helps prevent infection," He said as he held my leg still so he could begin sewing. They actually sew up wounds using thread! that's weird, how do they remove it once the injury has healed? while being so focused on trying to understand the human's methods I didn't even notice that Henry had started and was almost finished stitching my wound. Once finished he then finally placed a bandage over my wound and packed away his supplies.

"do you want me to cut your hair for you? cause it's a little uneven..." He said as he gently played with my hair in between his fingers. "If you wouldn't mind that would be a big help," I answered, Henry, gave me a nod and began cutting my hair. "So you haven't told me what happens to you," I gulped slightly at his words before saying "Yeah I did... I said I tripped remember," I chuckled slightly hoping he'd buy it but he simply remained quiet. It wasn't the usual comfortable silence I had with him, it was a pretty tense and kind of awkward silence. "I mean the real story," he broke the silence, his voice sounding a little weak and shaky. Great, I knew he wouldn't buy it. What can I tell him though? I mean I can't tell him that I'm a half mermaid and my father was killed by my crazy aunt, who are also both mermaids because my father fell in love and had me. I doubt he'd believe it but still, I can't just tell him. "please... I wanna help," He mumbled desperately, I could tell just by his voice that he was kinda hurt that I wasn't telling him. He probably thought I didn't trust him and I guess deep down it was true, I didn't really completely trust him. But with the situation I'm in I don't have much of a choice, I'll take any help I can get right now. I let out a sigh as I gave in to his pleas "Alright... my father he... got into trouble with some bad people. They found out something they shouldn't of and... killed him," I struggled to say the last two words, It was like saying it out loud made it more real. "I nearly got away, as you can see," I continued. Henry remained silent for a moment as he analyzed my story. "What do you mean bad people? who exactly are you talking about?" He asked skeptically. "I... can't tell you. It's for your own safety," I replied, If I told him the truth he'd think I'm crazy so I have no choice but to tweak and leave a few details out here and there.

"What are you going to do now than? where are you going to go?" He questioned. Good question... what AM I going to do? I can't go home and when I'm on land it's like I'm a fish out of water. I'm stuck and I don't know what to do "I... don't know," My voice was shaky and low, it felt like I was gonna cry again but no tears came. I'm scared and anxious about what's going to happen and I'm just tired of feeling this way. I wanna scream out my lungs but at the same time I want to lay down in a ball and cry, why am I feeling like this... it's confusing and I'm sick of it. "Do you have any other family you can go to? or maybe a family friend?" mused Henry as he ran the brush through my hair. I thought for a moment, going through everyone I knew when it suddenly hit me. Uncle Fredrik! well, he's not actually my uncle but he insisted I call him that. He's the king of Littotis, Scytheas's neighboring kingdom. We use to visit him all the time when I was a kid but for some reason we stopped, it's been cycles (Years) since I last saw him. But would he still remember me? it's been cycles (Years) so even if he did he might have changed. After all, people can change quite a bit after so long. Though it's hard to see him changing that much, he was always really caring and loving. "Well? is there?" shit I forgot Henry was here "Ah... there might be one, but I haven't seen him in cycles," I said. Henry stopped brushing and looked at me in confusion "Cycles?" He asked. Shit, I forgot humans tell time differently than we do if I'm not mistaken they call cycles 'ears' or something "Oh I meant ears," once again Henry looked at me in confusion "Do you mean Years?" Fuck I screwed up again, why is human culture so hard to learn? I've been learning it for cy- I mean years but I'm no closer to being a 'normal' human. "R-right... that's what I meant," I sweat dropped, hoping he'd buy my excuse and not look to into it. He hesitated for a moment before beginning to brush my hair again

"Ok... surely you could still go and see them, I mean what have you got to lose? It's better than wondering around aimlessly right?" He continued. He has a point, I literally have nothing to lose well aside from my life but that's not to bad right? Besides I'm sure uncle Fredric would help me, he's always had my back so why would now be any different? the only thing that really worries me is if Lydia gets to him, what if she follows me to him and does the same thing to him as she did my father... I don't want to endanger his life but in my current situation, it's the best option I have. He has an army for protection and what do I have? nothing, absolutely nothing. So I'd have a better chance of survival if I went to him. "I guess your right... I've got nothing to lose so I might as well go," I agreed. Henry hummed in response, too focused on my hair to give a proper reply. Now all I need to work out is how I get to him, his kingdom is about a months swim from here but I can't enter the water. I need another way of getting there or at least closer so I don't run into any of the guards. Lydia would certainly track me down quickly if I swam there, I'd never make it in one piece. "How do you plan on getting to him? does he live close by?" questioned Henry as he placed down the brush, making the final adjustment to my hair. "Ah, no I guess you could say he lives across the sea. I'm not sure how to get there though.." I pondered, "How about by ship? there are always tons of trading ships and stuff heading all over the world. One is bound to being in the right direction for you," He suggested. He has a point but I'd have to be extremely lucky to find a ship going in the right direction, and my luck hasn't really been very good lately. But I guess it doesn't hurt to have a look, maybe my lucks turned around? I doubt it but there's no harm in trying. "Yeah, I guess I'll go down and have a look,"

"Ok! done, what do you think? your hair was really uneven but I did the best I could," He said as he handed me a small hand mirror. My hair was cut really short at the back, while longer at the front and was parted to the side (Like a long pixie cut, images for reference above). It actually looked really good, I was a little sad about losing my long hair but I think I could get used to this! "I'm sorry it's so short, but whoever cut your hair really butchered it," apologized Henry with a sheepish smile as he scratched his cheek. "No, it's fine I really like it! I didn't know you were so good with hair!" I assured Henry's face lit up at my comment and a slight blush formed on his cheeks "I just really love hair... it's just a small hobby of mine. I'm glad you like it though!" He chimed. If his smile was any brighter I'd need to sheld my eye's, "Maybe you should try doing it as a career? I mean your really good so I bet you'd make tons of money!" I suggested. Henry thought for a moment before answering "Maybe... I don't know, do you really think people would like it? I mean I'm not that good... I should probably stick to selling fruit," He babbled, and I thought I was anxious "Henry, trust me you're really good, I know people would love it! just think it over ok? like you told me before, what do you have to lose? it's worth a go," I reassured, Henry, smiled gently and nodded in agreement "I'll have a go then... thanks," I smiled and gave him a gentle pat on the back. "I should head back into town then, these ships won't find themselves," I chuckled as I made my way to the front door, picking up my satchel from the table in the process. "I can wall you down to the docks if you want," He offered Docks? what's a docks? I looked at him in confusion, seems like I'm doing that a lot today. "You know... where the ships are?" He said. I made an 'o' with my mouth as I realized what he had meant, how could I not see that? it's so obvious, I guess I'm just stupid or well I don't guess I know. Henry chuckled at my reaction "Your one strange kid you know that it's like your from another world," I gave an awkward laugh at his joke if only he knew how close he was.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

Again I didn't plan for this chapter to go for this long and again I had more to add but relaised I was already at 4,600 words. I hope this chapter was alright, I'm sorry if it's a little boring I'm still seting everything up. And dont worry, you'll see the boys soon (probably next chapter). Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the book so far, please comment what you think and if I should add any characters or change anything. Thank you for reading, I hope to see you next time~


	4. Chapter 4

A beautiful mixture of orange, pink and purple painted the sky as me and Henry, hand in hand, made our way down the street. Since it was getting late the crowds of people seemed to lessen a bit, there were still quite a few people around but it was far easier to avoid bumping into them. before when I was coming from the beach I was pretty much bumping into people left right and center, I definitely got a few yells and curses along the way but I was a little to spaced out to notice. While walking I did notice that Henry's pace was a lot slower than usual though, he didn't appear hurt or anything so I'm not sure why he's walking slower than normal. "How's your leg doing? does it feel any better?" He questioned as he stared down at my slight limp. "It feels a lot better now, you did a good job patching it up," I assured, Henry, nodded slightly as he smiled slightly "If I'm going to fast let me know and I'll slow down for you," ah, that explains it. He was slowing his pace so I didn't strain my self while trying to catch up, how thoughtful of him. Even if he is a flirt some times and comes off as a bit of a playboy... he's actually a really genuine guy once you get to know him. I always saw him as a happy go lucky guy who never really took things seriously, I had no idea how kind hearted and hard working he was. I guess it's true what my father use to say 'you shouldn't judge a book by its cover' cause he's a lot different than what I thought he was like.

I gently squeezed his hand in reply which caused his already large smile to grow slightly. His hands were a lot bigger than mine, not that I'm complaining it's actually really comfortable to hold hands with him. They practically radicated heat so it's like holding a nice warm cup of or water. His presence made me feel safe and calm, something I hadn't felt much of in my life due to constantly having to hide my secret. It was really stressful, always having to be on guard in fear they'd find out. Knowing that if someone did find out it would most likely result in the death of not only you but also someone you cared for. It was a lot of pressure to hide such a secret knowing how severe the consequences were, my very existence was a threat to my father's life. But to have those fears come true... to know that all my efforts were in vain... it hurt. My life was eventually the cause of my father's death, had he of just spoken to my mother and not lain with her than they would most likely of just imprisoned him for 100 years. But because of me... he paid a much harsher price. It tears me apart thinking about it, thinking that had I not existed he would have probably lived long and happy life.

"Hey, you alright?" Henry's voice snapped me from my thoughts, he gave me a worried look as he gently placed a hand on my shoulder. "O-oh yeah... just thinking about my father," I explained with a saddened smile. Without any warning Henry pulled me into a tight hug, his arms wrapping around my hips as his head rested on my shoulder. I buried my face into his chest as I gently hugged him back, the slight scent of oranges and apples was somewhat noticeable. "I didn't know your father but I'm sure he was a kind and great man. He'd have to be to bring up such an amazing girl like you. I couldn't imagine what you're going through right now... but I have no doubt that he's watching over you from above. His physical body may not exist anymore but his soul will always be by your side," Henry's words brought tears to my eyes once more, I'd thought I'd run out of tears but it seems I was wrong since tears began to flow down my cheeks once more. I wept silently in his arms, people were most likely walking past and staring. God knows what they were thinking, but it most likely wasn't something kind so it's best to ignore their piercing glances as best as I can. I hope that where ever dad is now, he's able to be free and happy cause he deserves it.

After a few minutes, the tears stopped once more and Henry slowly let me go, he wiped the excess tears away than ruffled my hair before once again taking my hand in his. "Let's get going then, don't want to miss your ship," He chimed before beginning to walk again. That's if I even find a ship, for all we know there aren't any ships currently going west. Even if there is who's to say the owner of the ships will let me, board? I mean why should they let a kid like me on board? I don't have any money so I don't have anything to offer them and there's no way I'm letting Henry pay for me, he's already done so much for me so there's no way I could ask any more from him. I'll have to find a way to repay him for everything he's done, it's the least I can do to thank him. After a few more minutes of walking, we reached where Henry usually set his up, instead of his usual stall filled with a small range of fruit, it was now closed up and bare. It was weird seeing his stall like this, so bare and empty. I mean I know he doesn't sit their all the time, he obviously has to leave to go home and look after his father and stuff. But I've never seen his stall empty before so it's new and strange to me, it's like seeing your bedroom without furniture when moving. You're not used to it so it seemed strange and weird.

"We're almost there, just around the corner," Henry announced as he pointed to the street corner just ahead of us. No wonder I don't know what a 'docks' is, I've never been to this part of town. Or well, to be honest, I've never really been anywhere other than henry's stall and house, I'd explore the town more but I have a bad sense of direction when on land. I still occasionally get lost on the way to Henry's stall so I don't think it's a good idea to explore just yet. As we rounded the corner the sparkling blue ocean waters came into view. A long wooden bridge stretched out into the water, alongside it swayed about 8 big ships. They rocked back and forth against the waves while the sails fluttered in the breeze. My mouth hung open as I stared at the ships in amazement, they varied in sizes but all of them were like towering giants compared to me. I felt short before but standing in front of these makes me feel like a literal shrimp.

"Welp, these are the docks," I looked over at Henry as my mouth remained open from shock. Never in all my cycles had I seen such beautiful ships, sure I'd seen a couple of sunken ships from time to time but it was nothing compared to seeing one still floating. "Ok, Let's split up and ask around. That way we'll find a ship quicker, you take the left and I'll take the right," Asserted Henry, before I could say anything he hurried off to the right side of the docks. I always thought ships were cool but seeing one this close, while still floating is amazing. Pushing away my thoughts I started walking down the docks in search for one of the captains that I could talk to. It didn't take long for me to get past the first three ships, none of them were heading in the direction I needed but at least the majority of captains were kind. Almost all of them said they were happy to give me a ride, too bad they were going in the wrong direction.

There was only one captain that didn't seem to be in the best of moods, I didn't even get the chance to ask him where he was going. He just told me to piss off while grabbing the handle of his sword, I decided it was best to move along and not bother him. I don't feel like getting stabbed right now cause I doubt in my current condition I'd stand much of a chance against him, I mean if I was at full energy and wasn't injured I'd whoop his ass no problems. I know I'd be able to since I've taken down much bigger opponents, my father taught me some techniques when I was a kid. He said it was important that I knew how to defend my self when placed in a dangerous situation, he was probably preparing me for the worst-case scenario if our secret had been exposed. Thank god he did prepare me cause I ended up needing it a lot more than I thought. But I know that it was best for me to back down right now instead of engaging in a fight, I mean I'm at a disadvantage since I'm exhausted and injured. Plus I don't really have anything to gain by starting a fight with him.

Once finished with the first 3 ships, I was now left with the last one. It was a little bigger than the previous ones and had quite a few men aboard. I slowly walked up to the ramp, which leads to the deck of the ship, and searched for the captain of the ship. Though there were many men who fit the criteria for captain one man stood out more than others. A familiar bushy-browed man stood on the deck of the ship screaming his head off at the other crew members. Iggy... even without his big bushy brows it's kind of hard to miss him. He stuck out like a sore thumb with his bright red cloak, even if it did have accents of black and gold it just made him more noticeable. You'd be able to see him from miles away, I don't see how that very handy when you're a pirate. You'd think he'd try to be as unnoticeable as possible since the ocean has tons of enemy ships but no, he decides to wear bright red clothes. He might as well have a big target painted on him, probably wouldn't make much of a difference anyway. Another thing that brought a lot of attention to him was the fact he was yelling his head off at his crew members.

I didn't need to hear his voice to know how pissed off he was, his facial expressions said it all. I'm beginning to think talking to him isn't the best idea, cause he doesn't seem to be in the best of moods. I should probably just leave, even if he is going west I doubt he'd let me tag along suddenly I remembered my conversation with Alfred when I met him and Iggy in the bar the day before.

~Flash Back~

"Apparently Iggy found an old map that leads to an old treasure that's worth millions! so we're setting out tomorrow afternoon and heading west in search for it! We're not sure what the treasure is but I'm sure it'll be amazing!" Alfred yelled in excitement

Great... so far their the only ship I know of that is going west and if I remember the map they showed me in the pub correctly, they're literally stopping right next to Littotis. The only issue is I highly doubt they'd let me tag along and even if they did, do I really want to be stuck on a ship with him? if he's this mad now I can only Imagine what it would be like while sailing with him. "Hey, I'm talking to you," I snapped out of my thoughts as the man who had just been plaguing my thoughts only seconds before, towered over me. He glared angrily at me as his eye's scanned every inch of me, his glare sending ice cold chills down my spine. I could feel my self slowly start to tremble as his cold emerald green eyes met mine, though beautiful in color they projected a cold and murderous intent. I gulped slightly as I kept eye contact with him, to afraid to look away. "I said, what are you doing on my ship," He hissed, his voice dripping with venom. "I-I... um... was wondering if I could join you on your journey..." Iggy's expression only grew colder, I didn't think it was possible but apparently, it is. He tilted his head slightly as he narrowed his eyes at me, probably contemplating whether I was being serious or not. "You want me... to allow a weak and pesky little kid on my ship? a kid that I'll most likely have to babysit and waste precious supplies on?" he slowly leaned down to my eye level, leaving only inches between our faces. I would have been flustered if it were for the cold glare he was sending me, God if looks could kill I would have dropped dead that instant.

My heart rate began to race as a knot formed in my throat, I attempted to speak only for small squeeks to come out. It was like my mind had turned to liquid and no matter how hard I tried to speak, nothing would come out. I could feel my headache from before beginning to come back as I had a sudden burst of dizziness. Instead of answering his question I stood there like an idiot making small squeaks and groans. "I don't have time to waste on a pathetic child like you, you probably can't even hold a sword properly let alone hold your own in a battle. You're useless to me so why on earth would I allow you on my ship? go back to your parents and bother them instead of wasting my precious time," Without saying anything else he turned on his heal and began walking back up the ramp. I stood stuck in place watching his form retreat to his ship, too shocked to say or do anything as his words echoing through my mind. He's so different than the first time I met him at the pub... sure he seemed strange and a little intimidating but compared to now... wow. How did he befriend someone like Alfred? Alfred seems so cheerful and nice yet he's friends with someone as scary and mean as Iggy? it doesn't make sense.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt a small tap on my shoulder causing my head to whip around quickly. Henry stood behind me with a confused smile, "Didn't you hear me? I called you like three times," he said as he gently took me by the hand and lead me down the ramp. Did he? I didn't even notice... I shook my head in reply which just caused Henry to let out a small sigh "Yeah that doesn't surprise me... anyway as I was saying did you have any luck on finding any ships? None of the ships I checked were heading west," He explained. What does he mean by not surprising? you know what, I don't want to know. I looked up at Iggy's ship, Henry followed my gaze and paled slightly a look of terror consuming his features. "... Please tell me that's not the only ship that's heading west?" He squeaked placing his hands on my shoulders. I hate it as much as he does but... it's the only ship going west and it's stopping right next to Littotis. I'd be an idiot to pass up such a perfect opportunity, I doubt I'll ever get a chance like this again. "It's my only option," Henry looked at me in horror, his mouth dropping like a rock in water. "EXCUSE ME!? how the FUCK is that your only choice? how about the choice where you stay at my place till another ship comes instead of risking your life on a cold and murderous pirate ship? ever think of THAT choice?" He yelled in anger, his grip on my shoulders tightening slightly.

Believe me, I know how crazy I must sound right now. I mean I wanna board a pirate ship, that's crazy enough without adding the part where I'll probably have to sneak on board without them knowing. I mean it's basically a death wish well, but is that gonna stops me? probably not. "well, they wouldn't allow me to go with them..." Henry narrowed his eye's at me as I trailed off, he might not have known me for long but he knew when I was planning something. "Please tell me you're not thinking what I think your thinking," He begged. He gave me a worried look as he shook his head in denial, praying that I wasn't going to do what he thought I was gonna do. "I might not get another opportunity like this... I can miss this chance," Henry just shook his head faster and he mumbled the word no over and over "You can't be serious! it's practically a death wish! we can find another way, we just need to give it a little time! surely another ship will head west eventually," Henry pleaded to me desperately. As much as I wish I could agree with him the chances of another ship coming in are really low, I mean there was one ship out of 8 that was heading west, the chances of another ship heading in that direction are really low. I'd rather risk it than wait for another rotation (Week) or longer. "We don't know when another ship will head west, I doubt I'll get another chance. I know it's dangerous but I promise I'll be careful!" I know he's worried about me but it's now or never.

Henry let go of my shoulders and turned his back to me, mumbling things to himself quietly as he held his head tightly. "I can't believe you're actually suggesting this... do you know how crazy you sound right now? are you aware of how dangerous they are? Do you know what they would do to you?" His words sent a shiver down my spine, of course, I knew they were dangerous. My father used to tell me horrible stories about what they did to us mermaids, let alone how they'd throw their own kind overboard purely because of their gender. I know all too well how dangerous they are and I'm terrified at the thought of sneaking onto their ship but I'm willing to take the risk. I mean what's the worst that could happen? They throw me overboard? well, news flash that's only gonna make me stronger. Well, I guess they could shoot me or stab me... but let's not think about that.

"Why are you so desperate to get there so quickly? would it really hurt to stay with me for a few days?..." He cast his gaze down with a sour expression forming, his saddened expression pulled at my heart stings cause a wave of guilt to fall over me. I didn't mean it in that way... It's just the longer I wait for the more of a chance Lydia has to find me. She's probably already got someone on the way to uncle Fredric's as we speak, she knew how close they were so it probably wouldn't take her long to realise where I'm heading. If it were just that then I'd avoid uncle Fredric's but knowing her she'd do the same thing to him as she did to dad... I don't want another person to die because of me. "That's... not what I meant. I'd love to stay with you but I just can't, it's best I get to my uncle's as soon as possible," I explained.

"But why?! why are you so desperate to get there so quickly. I can tell your hiding something! you can trust me... please trust me, "His voice started as a loud yell, attracting the attention of a few passer-buyers, but soon turned to a quiet whisper. I could see Henry slightly shaking from frustration as he bit his bottom lip slightly, it as if wanting to say something but was trying his best to hold it back. It hurt seeing him so frustrated and I wanted nothing more than to tell him everything. I wanted to just spill everything to him, to get everything off my chest for once. But I knew I couldn't and it was frustrating for me as well, this stupid secret had caused me nothing but pain and stress. My father always said it was a gift... if it's a gift then why does it only bring me pain? if anything I think it's more of a curse than a gift.

"I... um.." I was honestly at a loss for words, I couldn't tell him the truth so what was I suppose to say? my mind raced a million miles an hour when an idea suddenly popped into my head. I don't have to tell him the truth if he's already bought a lie "The longer I stay the more dangerous it'll become for those around me as well as my self," I lied, Henry looked at me in confusion as his once shaking from now stood as still as a tree. "remember those people I told you about? the people who... killed my father? well they're most likely looking for me... so the longer I wait for the more of a chance they have of finding me," I felt really bad about lying to Henry, after everything he's done for me. But the last time this secret got out it ended horribly so I don't wanna take the chance. Henry narrowed his eyes at me as if debating whether or not he believed my story, technically the story is true?

I just hoped he'd continue to buy the story, I mean he bought the first half so he should buy the second as well. "... you're telling me the truth... right? you wouldn't lie to me about this, right?" He questioned. I mean Lydia is a bad person and killed my father, injured me and is most likely out to kill me. So I guess this isn't technically lying? I'm just giving him really brief details. "Yes... I'm telling you the truth," Henry stared into my eyes for a few seconds, not moving even slightly till he let out a small sigh "Ok... I'll believe you, But I still don't think sneaking aboard their ship is a good choice. I mean I get why you're in a hurry... but either way, you'd be in danger," He seemed rather hesitant as he looked back at Iggy's ship. "Please... I'll be fine I promise, just trust me on this," It's not fair for me to ask him that since I haven't even trusted him with my secret... I have no right to ask for his trust. "hhmmm... I really don't want you to do this... is there any way possible I could talk you out of it? any chance at all?" He questioned. I shook my head slightly as I pouted slightly for added effect, his lips slowly fell into a frown as he looked down at me. "Fine... but could you at least send me a letter when you get to your uncles? so I know you kept your promise" I smiled gently as I nodded quickly "and if you break your promise I don't care if your dead I'll bring you back and kill you again for breaking your promise," he said sternly before chuckling slightly and patting me gently on the head. "Now how do you even plan on getting on board? you can't exactly walk aboard can you?" He joked.

Both of us once again looked back at Iggy's ship, we noticed some of the crew members were now loading on a bunch of wooden crates, they struggled slightly as groans escaped their lips. Their features contorted into ones of pain as they lugged the heavy looking crates onto the deck of the ship. Those crates are rather big... probably big enough to fit a human in... Henry looked back at me before noticing where I was looking. We locked eyes as Henry shook his head in disagreement "Your crazy, absolutely bonkers," He mumbled, I mean he's not wrong I am crazy. "It'll be easy! those boxes are the perfect size! they'll never know," Henry deadpanned as he saw my excitement. "and how do you plan on getting into one without them realising? not to mention they'll probably open the crate eventually since it has supplies in it," I have an answer for the first question but not the second... I'll worry about that bridge when I get to it but for now, I gotta focus on getting on board first. I gave Henry a sly smile as I motioned my head for him to go over to them.

He looked at me in shock as his mouth hung down "you want me to distract them!" He yelled in shock, yet again a few passer-buyers looking at us in confusion. I quickly placed my hand over his mouth, hoping the pirates hadn't heard him. I'm honestly surprised he got that so quickly if it were me it probably take ages for me to figure out what the head motion was about. "Shhhh, not so loud they'll hear! and yes that would be very helpful," I whispered. Henry shook his head vigorously as he pushed himself away from my hand "How? how do you expect me to do that! How am I suppose to distract a bunch of pirates without being stabbed!" He whispers yelled. I shrugged in reply, not entirely sure my self. This only caused Henry to glare at me slightly "I don't know, just make something up! but be careful," I Explained as I pushed him towards the ramp. Henry stumbled slightly but caught his balance fairly quickly. He shot a glare at me as he slowly began walking up the ramp and onto the deck. I could tell from here that he was scared, he was shaking like a scared little child trying to face their biggest fears. I felt bad about making him do this but I need a distraction so that I can sneak into a box and I can be the distraction. I'll apologize to him next time I see him, or in the letter I send.

I watched intently as Iggy approached Henry with his usual pissed off expression, for a few minutes they stood there talking. If this is what he thinks a distraction is I'll never get on board. After what seemed like forever Henry started to get louder and louder as he flailed his arms around like a crazy person. Even Iggy seemed taken aback as he stared at Henry in utter shock, the other crew members dropped the crates they were carrying and hurried to the edge of the ramp to see what the commotion was. This is perfect! I just hope Henry doesn't overdo it... taking this as my cue I slowly tiptoed over to the crates and gently lifted the lid of the closest crate. I tried my best to be as quiet as possible so that I didn't attract any attention to my self but I think even if I did make a slight noise they wouldn't notice since Henry was much louder. Once the crate lid opened I slowly hoisted myself up and looked inside, the crate was half filled with tons of round black balls. Since it only went about halfway there was plenty of room for me to squeeze in, as I lowered my self into the crate and positioned my self in a comfortable position I found the black balls to be harder than my original thoughts. It was like sitting on a pile of ice cold rocks, definitely not the more comfortable of seats but I didn't have much of a choice.

Once seat I lifted the lid up and covered the box once more, I laid back slightly so that it would sit properly. As the lid fell into place my surroundings almost turned pitch black, the only source of light was from the small hole in the side of the crate right next to my face. Wow, I didn't even realise that was there, that's handy. After a few more minutes Henry's yelling suddenly stopped as a gunshot rang out, an eery silence soon following. My heart skipped a beat as my breath caught in my throat, my body tensed as I listened desperately for Henry's voice. "Alright, now that he's taken care of finish loading those crates. We're running behind schedule," Boomed a voice, since it sounded familiar I'd say it belonged to Iggy since Alfred had a different way of pronouncing things (Accent). Wait.. what did he mean by 'now that he's taken care of'? what happened to Henry? My mind went blank as I tried to process what had just happened. As it slowly started to click my heart sank and tears filled the corners of my eyes. I prayed that I'd heard wrong or that he'd somehow survived/escaped, but my mind couldn't help but jump to the worst of conclusion. I knew I shouldn't have made him be the distraction, this is all my fault... because of me, he's... no, I don't even want to think the word. Wait what about his father?

The more I thought about it the more tears began to slide silently down my cheeks, I had to place a hand over my mouth in an attempt to hold back the whimpers which threatened to spill forth. I'm so sorry Henry... you deserved so much better, this is all my fault. Suddenly I felt my box get lifted into the air, luckily I had my hand over my mouth so that the small yelp I let out was muffled and almost unnoticeable. "Geeze, this box is heavier than the others," Grumbled a voice from behind me, I probably would have been more insulted had I not been trying to hold back my already present tears. After everything Henry had done for me, how did I repay him? I got him killed... why is it that everyone who gets's close to me ends up suffering? I just want them to be happy. I just want to live a normal life with those I care about... is that so much to ask for? Eventually, I felt my box once again placed down on the ground or well most likely the ship now. "Alright! let's cast off!" A chorus of yes's followed and the sound of tons of feet running and shuffling around could be heard. I could feel the gentle sways of the waves as the ships gently rocked side to side, it was actually kind of comforting. It brought back memories of when my dad would gently rock me to sleep as night, Before I knew what was happening the drowsiness consumed me and I slowly began to close my eye's.

~Time skip~

I awoke to the sounds of men yelling, jumping in fright from the yelling I got up into a sitting position... or well I tried to. In the process of sitting up, I slammed my forehead into the lid of the crate, resulting in a loud bang. I groaned loudly as I laid back down, holding my head tightly in hopes of dulling the pain. Who the hell put that there!? "What was that?" questioned a voice from nearby the box. I froze in place as I began to remember where I was, Oh shit this is not good. Please for the love of god ignore it "I think it came from one of the crates?" God damn it! I heard heavy footsteps coming towards my crate causing my breath to hitch. I could hear them begin to open the crate's around me, oh god what do I do? they'll have my head on a stick for sure! Henry was right! This was a crazy idea! I should have listened to him! maybe then he'd still be here to... I was broken from my thoughts as I heard someone begin to pull on the lid of my crate, cracks of light began to show. Well, I'm fucked.

~TO BE CONTINUED!

I'm so sorry about the late update (I made this chapter a little longer than usual to make up for it), I've been really busy over the past two weeks. For one I got commissioned to do the art for a children's book, which is honestly really exciting! I've also been gathering materials for my Nyotalia Italy cosplay that I'll be making so I apologize if the next chapter is a little late as well since for the next 2-3 weeks I'll be sewing like crazy. Btw do I have any Aussie readers? if so are any of you going to Madman Brisbane? is so comment below and let me know what your cosplaying! I'll be cosplaying 707 from Mystic messenger and hopefully Nyotalia Italy from obviously Hetalia (I'll have a Nyotalia japan and Germany too). Aside from all that I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hope it wasn't too boring (Might edit it a little later) I also might go back and edit one scene in chapter one where Arthur says "Wanna shag" since I think it would be better/funnier if the reader had more of a 'what does shag mean?' kind of reaction. Now I should probably end it here since it's 4:50am where I am right now and I havent slept for like a day or two (I lost count) so I hope you enjoyed, feel free to like and comment and I hope to see you next time~


	5. Chapter 5

"I awoke to the sounds of men yelling, jumping in fright from the yelling I got up into a sitting position... or well I tried to. In the process of sitting up, I slammed my forehead into the lid of the crate, resulting in a loud bang. I groaned loudly as I laid back down, holding my head tightly in hopes of dulling the pain. Who the hell put that there!? "What was that?" questioned a voice from nearby the box. I froze in place as I began to remember where I was, Oh shit this is not good. Please for the love of god ignore it "I think it came from one of the crates?" God damn it! I heard heavy footsteps coming towards my crate causing my breath to hitch. I could hear them begin to open the crate's around me, oh god what do I do? they'll have my head on a stick for sure! Henry was right! This was a crazy idea! I should have listened to him! maybe then he'd still be here to... I was broken from my thoughts as I heard someone begin to pull on the lid of my crate, cracks of light began to show. Well, I'm fucked./p

"I watched in horror as someone slowly lifted the lid, a small grunt escaping their lips as the light began to fill the once pitch-black crate. The lid eventually slid off to the side, blinding me slightly as sunlight poured in. As my eye's adjusted I was met by a pair of bright forest green eyes. They reminded me a lot of Iggy's and I probably would have assumed it was him if It weren't for the fiery red hair which sat messily on the man's head. It was like wild flames had consumed his head, the way each strand shone magnificently under the light of the sun. Or the way it gently swayed in the breeze, I didn't even think it was possible for hair to be this man's eye's widened slightly as he gazed down at me in surprise. "Seems we hae a staw awa' keptin," (seem's we have a stowaway captain) stated the man in a low husky voice as he turned his head away from me. His voice is weird? the way he says stuff is strange, it's kind of hard to understand him. why does he talk like that? is that normal? I listened intently as I heard angry grumbles before heavy footsteps started making heading towards me. I gulped slightly and sunk down slightly in the crate, hoping that if I sunk down low enough I'd somehow become invisible.

"Oh god, I'm done for, I really didn't think this through did I? why do I jump into things without thinking it through first? it's like I have a death wish or something. I watched as the redheaded male stepped aside, a somewhat annoyed expression present on his face. The familiar emerald green eye's peeked over the edge of the crate, a certain blond scowling in anger as he sees my face. Shit, without even giving me a second to react he had already reached into the crate and roughly grabbed my arm, yanking me out of the crate forcefully. He practically tossed me out of the crate, slamming me on the wooden deck with a loud bang. To be honest, I was a little surprised at how easily he tossed me, I mean it was like I weighed literally crew members all stared in silence as I rolled onto my side, releasing a small groan as I held my injured leg tightly. They'd probably seen this kind of scene regularly, so they'd be somewhat used to it by now. (Even so, the crew members had to admit they were a little shocked, sure Arthur was quick to deal with stowaways and stuff but he seemed more aggravated and rougher than usual)

"He had barely even given me a chance to react before unsheathing his sword and pointing it directly at me, his hands slightly shaking from rage as his eye's locked onto mine. The corners of his eyes crinkled as his mouth twitched with anger, his hands slowly turned white due to his tight grip on the sword. "You again! did I not make my self clear enough last time! I don't need a small, fragile and useless child like you on my ship!" He bellowed, his voice rumbling through the ship like thunder as he pressed the tip of his sword against my neck. I could feel the cold metal gently grazing my neck if I moved even an inch it would most likely go straight through my throat with ease. I gulped slightly as my body shivered slightly, I wanted to say something but no sound came out. I just stared at Iggy with fearful eye's, "Who are you? what business do you have with my ship that's worth risking your life?" He questioned, his eyes narrowing as he pulled the sword back slightly to give me enough room to speak. /p

""I... I ah..." thoughts sped through my mind like bullets, again I couldn't tell them the truth but nothing I could say would make them let me stay. "Speak up!" I flinched slightly at his voice, letting out a small yelp. The crew members around us just looked at me in pity, none of them daring to stand up against their cruel captain. "M-my father was... killed... the people who killed him are after me too, I need to head west to get to my uncle's place as soon as possible. Your ship was my only choice," I watched Iggy's reaction intently hoping he'd show even a hint of pity but his cold expression didn't budge. He scoffed slightly as he glared down at me, his blade once again grazing my throat. "You think I give a shit about you and your father? Your problems have nothing to do with me, as far as I'm concerned your just a pitiful child who's trying to hitch a free ride from me. You'd just be another mouth to feed, Why should I let you stay on my ship? what could I possibly gain from having you aboard my ship?" His words dripped with venom as his emerald green eye's pierced through my soul like daggers.

"He had a point, he had no reason to care about my situation. My situation didn't affect him in the slightest so why should he care? from what I've seen in the human world most people go by the 'every man for themselves' rule and can you blame them? it's understandable that you'd want to look out for your self and make sure you survive. It's the survival of the fittest and if your not willing to do whatever it takes to survive than you probably won't last very long. So what does he get from helping me? feeling good about himself? how's that gonna help him survive. Even though I don't agree with these kinds of morals I have no choice but to give him something in return for his help. "I could help clean? cook? I'll do anything you ask me to just please give me a chance," I pleaded.

"You don't think I have enough crew members doing that? what makes you any different to them?" Iggy slowly began to circle me, his blade hovering inches above my skin. It was like he was toying with me, saying that one wrong move and my head would go flying and I knew he wasn't joking. As Iggy once again stopped in front of me he slowly lowered his blade, a few crew members mumbling in surprise. D... did he decide to let me stay? I looked at him in confusion as his lips curled into a psychotic grin, a low and terrifying chuckle escaping his lips "even you can see how worthless you are to me... let me ask you this, what do you do with something that you don't need? something that's useless to you?" I looked down, knowing immediately what he was implying. I didn't want to answer cause I already knew what he was gonna do "ANSWER ME!"

"y... you throw it away... discard it," I mumbled as I hung my head low, Iggy's laughter rang out through the ship. "Exactly!... Kill him," my head shot up as I watched Iggy begin to walk away, sheathing his sword. His crew members looked at me, some with pitiful looks as others gave twisted and murderous glares. A few men began to approach me, some with swords and others with guns. They looked like a pack of wild animals about to pounce on their pray, the look of hunger in their eyes made it look like they hadn't eaten in weeks. I gulped slightly as I quickly sprung to my feet, frantically looking for a way to escape. My only way of getting out of this mess was fighting, whether I liked it or not. I brought my now balled fists close to my body and stepped into a fighting stance, trying my best to spread my weight equally between my feet. As much as my injured leg hurt from the pressure I was in no position to complain or cry, if I let the pain get to me I'd end up dead for sure.

"Wait!, Iggy!" Yelled a familiar voice. Everyone stopped in their places and searched for the source of the voice. A familiar blond with a strange cowlick stood not too far from him, a look of desperation on his face as he sent me a quick glance. Iggy's head swung around at the speed of light as he sent Alfred a cold glare "what have I told you about calling me!" He screeched, some of the crew snickering at the nickname. Igg- I mean Arthur sent a glare to the few crew members who dared to laugh and they immediately looked away, trying their best to hold back the laughter. "Chill dude! it's just a nickname!" Laughed Alfred, a few members once again giving in to their laughter. I could even feel the edges of my mouth slightly creep up as I watched them, wait why am I smiling? this is not a laughing situation for me.

"What do you want Alfred? why are you interrupting my orders?" questioned Arthur as he sent another quick glare to the few men who continued to laugh. "Why not let the kid stay? I mean-" Before Alfred could continue to speak Arthur cut him off "This is my ship, what I say goes no questions asked," with that Arthur turned on his heal and began walking way once more. "But!-" Alfred attempted once more to protest only for Arthur to cut him off once more "No questions asked!". The crew took this as their order as they once again turned towards me, their hungry gazes growing as they neared. Currently, about three men had stepped forward at once, I looked between the three trying to decide who to deal with first. It seems they made my decision easier as the man on my left lunged at me within the blink of an eye.

"He swung his sword straight down towards me, I ducked to the right easily avoiding his sad excuse of an attack. Not only was his attack easy to dodge but it left a few easy openings before he could bring his sword back up I kicked the side of his right leg causing him to stumble slightly. He instinctively reached for his leg giving me the opportunity to punch him square in the face. Like planned he dropped his sword and stumbled backward whilst holding his nose. Before his sword hit the ground I snatched it up and immediately stood in a sword fighting position, my sword readied for the next attacker. I gave a confident smile as the other crew members looked at me in shock, their eye's wide and mouths open. Even Arthur had stopped in his tracks, looking over his shoulder with a raised brow. I motioned with my free hand for the men to come at me.

"A few men looked at each other before nodding, two men lunged at me at once. Two against one? that's hardly a fair fight, I'd hate to humiliate them too much. The first man to reach me was a rather well-built man, it was easy to tell at first glance that he'd be a little harder to beat due to his strength. As the man brought down the sword, much like the first man I had fought, but I easily blocked it just above my head. With my strongest leg, I gave a mighty kick to his stomach resulting in him slamming into the other man who had rushed forth with him, if this is the best they have then I'm amazed they've lasted this long. I looked around for the next challenger but most of the other men just stared at me in shock, none of them seem to want to step forward. Really? I've barely done anything.

"Suddenly I felt a rush of wind behind me, as I peered over my shoulder I found a rather tall man holding his sword above his head, about to bring it down on me. Shit, he's fast, a good tactic too. With seconds to spare I placed my blade over my head and blocked him, he slowly increased his strength causing my arms to shake slightly from the force. He's a strong one that's for sure, as I struggled to hold the sword up I noticed a fairly short man in front of me begin charging at me. I gave one big burst of strength against the tall man, it was just enough to push him back slightly so that I had enough time to block the shorter male in front of me. Ok, I'll admit their starting to get better. The sound of metal clashing against metal rang out through the ship, I'll admit I've always thought the sound was kind of pretty. The taller man charged at me from behind once again attempting to hit me from behind whilst I dealt with the shorter man.

"I leaned in closely to the shorter male so that our heads were inches apart, I drew my head back slightly and quickly slammed my forehead against his causing him to groan in pain as he stumbled backward. I really hate doing that, it's hurt too much I should really stop doing it. As the shorter man was dazed I snatched the sword in his hand and turned around quickly, placing my swords in the shape of an 'x'. The taller man's sword instantly slammed in between the top of the x. For a few minutes, the two of us battled without strength but in the end, I pushed him back enough so that his sword flew out of his hand, He slowly backed away with his hands held up high. I huffed and puffed as I looked around at the other men, exhaustion slowly beginning to take effect. My legs were slowly turning to jelly as sweat ran down my face causing stray hairs to stick to my face.

"Another man began to step forward and I once again readied my sword "Enough!" Yelled Arthur, everyone instantly stopped and looked over at him. As I looked over to him my eye's locked onto his, his emerald green eyes had a somewhat curious gleam to them. Kind of like the gleam a small child would have when they receive a gift, I don't know if this gleam is good or not though. Arthur slowly made his way over to me, not once breaking eye contact with me. He stopped a few steps away from me, "for someone so small and frail your surprisingly good at sword fighting... stronger than you look that's for sure," He mumbled as he stared at me in curiosity. Is that suppose to be a compliment? cause I honestly can't tell. Arthur suddenly grabbed my upper arm, causing me to jump slightly from fright. "surprisingly muscular... hmmm," His eye's narrowed as his eye's scanned my body, his gaze felt rather intense and uncomfortable.

""Maybe you aren't as useless as I originally thought..." I looked up at him in shock, a smile almost immediately forming on my face. "R-really? I can stay? you're not gonna kick me off the ship?" I chimed with excitement. Arthur let out a sigh and slowly nodded "For now I guess... but one slip up and your done," He threatened. I was too excited to pay attention to his threat that without thinking I threw my arms around Arthur and tightly hugged him. "Thank you!" I yelled in excitement.I could feel Arthur's entire body tense the second I'd made contact with him "H-hey! that doesn't mean you can hug me! let me go this instant!" He ordered, his voice sounded kind of shaky as attempted to push me off. Not wanting to make him change his mind I quickly let him go, as I looked up at him I noticed his face was slightly flushed and he was refusing to look me in the eyes.

"Arthur let out a sigh as he straightened his now ruffled clothes "don't make me regret this choice, I have plenty of men who could replace you so I won't hesitate to replace you if needed," I nodded frantically. Believe me when I say there's no way I'm gonna let this chance slip away, "By the way how old might you be?" Asked Arthur with a curious expression "Oh! I'm (Y/A)! and my name is-" before I could continue Arthur butted in "(Y/A)? you're surprisingly small and skinny for a boy your age, did your father not feed you well?" Wait... BOY!? does he think I'm a boy?! I know my chest isn't that prominent but it's still kind of noticeable... wait does this mean he also doesn't remember me from the day at the pub? well, to be honest, he was probably too drunk to remember anything. Wait that's not the point, should I correct him? but what is he doesn't want girls on his ship? he'll totally kick me off the ship, I mean I haven't seen any other girls on here... shit what do I do.

""I guess it doesn't matter since you still seem to be strong, I'm sure after a few weeks you'll gain a little more muscle. Aside from that what's your name?" I think it's best to keep up the image that I'm male since I don't know how he'll react to me if he finds out the truth. I don't want to get killed or kicked off the ship just after he said I could stay, that would suck. But what about my name... I can't really use my real name since it's kind of feminine plus Alfred would probably recognize me if I used that name. "Oh ah... my name is... (M/N)?" I guess that name will do, I hope it's a normal enough name. "Ok (M/N), welcome aboard my ship. You'll follow my every order and you will do so without asking questions. Just do as your told and do your part as a member of this crew and there won't be any issue's. is that understood?" I nodded silently in reply.

"Alfred, show (M/N) around, show him how things are done around here. He'll be staying in your quarters," Ordered Arthur, Alfred nodded in agreement and quickly placed his hands on my shoulders, pushing towards the door that I'm pretty sure lead to below deck. "Oh wait what about my satchel?" I exclaimed as I brushed off Alfred's hands and rushed to the crate that I'd been previously hiding in. After quickly grabbing my bag I hurried back to Alfred and he lead me down below deck. It wasn't as dark below deck as I had previously thought, the steps lead into what I believed was the eating area. Long wooden tables were nailed to the floor, at each side was a long wooden bench. This place could probably seat about 30-40? maybe even 50? it's a pretty big eating area and off to the right was a door which I assumed lead to the kitchen. To the left was a long hallway "This way to the quarters!" Chimmed Alfred in excitement as he hurried down the hallway. He past several doors before we almost reached the end of the hall, Alfred turned and opened a door with a slight creak.

"It was just me before so now it'll just be the two of us!" He yelled. I nodded meekly as I scurried in and set my satchel down on a small hammock near the window. Even though I know it's probably dangerous to sleep close to the window but seeing and hearing the ocean will probably put me at ease. I've never been away from the water so long before... it's a little scary when I really think about it cause if I don't get away from Lydia... I'll never be able to go into the ocean again. It's my home so it's scary thinking I'll never get to go back. "So dude just make your self at home!" Laughed Alfred one again. Wow, this guy laughs a lot doesn't he, he seems really cheerful "Thanks... also thanks for trying to stand up for me before. You know... when Arthur was trying to kill me," I let out an awkward laugh as I scratched the back of my neck. Alfred once again let out a loud laugh "No problem dude! I'm the hero after all!". Why's he laughing? did I say something funny?

"Also! do you know a chick by the name of (Y/N)?" my head shot around as I looked at Alfred in shock. What the hell! was I found out already? how did he know? "cause like you look a little like her, is she your sister or something?" I let out a small sigh of relief as I realized he probably hadn't realized who I was, oh thank god "Ah.. yeah she's my twin sister," I mumbled awkwardly. I hate lying but I can't exactly say I'm actually (Y/N) can I, now that I think about it I've been lying a lot lately... Alfred hummed in reply "she was like really hot dude, is she single? was thinking about asking her out next time we come back to England," He laughed, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. I looked at him in shock as my cheeks grew hot, I was at a loss for words as I stared at him. I-is he serious! why the hell would he like me of all people!? W-what am I supposed to say!? He just gave me a confused looked "Is she single dude?" He asked again. Unable to form a sentence in my mind I just nodded slightly in response "sweet dude! I tried talking to her but got a little nervous... that's not normal for me either!" Laughed Alfred. Yeah, him rarely getting nervous doesn't surprise me, he seems like the carefree kind of person.

"Anyway just follow me and I'll show you around!" He yelled once more. Why does this guy have to yell so much? does he ever lose his voice? I'd be surprised if he didn't. I quickly followed behind him down the hall, as I exited our quarters I noticed a certain door with a rather large lock on it. Alfred must have noticed my gaze as he soon spoke up "that doors off limits for anyone other than the captain and my self, he's the only one with a key so I doubt you'll be getting in anytime soon," He explained. "What's in there?" Alfred simply laughed at my question and shook his head "it wouldn't be locked if you were allowed to know, would it?" I blushed in embarrassment, he had a point and it was stupid of me to ask in the first place. "Anyway just forget it, let's head up to the deck before Iggy get's angry again," Suggested Alfred as he continued down the hall. Even so, I couldn't help but stare at the door, I wonder what's so important that they had to lock it behind a door? I guess it's none of my business though... I turned to walk down the hall and catch up with Alfred.

TO BE CONTINUED I apologise again for the late chapter as you know sewing and stuff took up a lot of my time, sadly didn't get to cosplay female italy. I finished her cosplay but on the way to the con I injured my leg and ended up going hospital in an ambulance, definitely not how I planned on spending my day lol."you guys alright with the accents. Would you like me to not do accents or should I continue doing them?/u /spanI added translations anyway so it's easier but if you guys prefer I stop the accents just let me know."I'm either gonna d or a special chapter let me know which you would prefer:/u/span So I recently reached 100 hearts (followers) on Quotve! so I thought maybe I'd do a Q and A or maybe a special episode. Let me know which you'd prefer and I'll make an authors note to let you know which option wins.


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter will be a special**

"You coming dude?" Alfred's voice broke me from my thoughts, my head whipped around to find him standing at the other end of the hall, almost about to head up to the main deck. "Did... you hear that?" I questioned as I sent him a worried glance. I could have sworn Id heard a girls voice behind that door... but why would there be a girl locked in there? what use could they have for her? "Hear what dude? I didn't hear anything. God, I hope you're not like Iggy! hearing and seeing imaginary things!" Alfred laughed. I gave an awkward laugh as I scratched the back of my head "yeah... must be my imagination," there's no way that was my imagination. I hurried to catch up to Alfred who had finally stopped laughing and the two of us headed up to the main deck.

Unlike before Everyone was now hurrying around, some with mops and others tightening ropes and what not. It was kinda loud, from the yelling of crew members to the few seagulls that screeched loudly above us. I didn't even think seagulls came out this far from land. A few of the crew members were even walking around without shirts on, their muscular bodies on full display. Even if shirtless men where a regular sight for me, since mermen rarely wore clothes, I still couldn't help but stare. The way their toned muscle's bulged as they strained to pick things up or the way beads of sweat slid down their bare chests. It was hard if not impossible not to stare!

"Loch whit ye see?" (Like what you see?) I could feel my face grow hotter as my eye's met with a pair of forest green ones. Without realizing I had been staring and checking out a certain red-headed male, but it seemed he didn't quite mind as a sly grin soon consumed his features. As he stepped closer I couldn't help but look down to the ground, trying my best not to look up since his bare chest was probably just at my eye level. The man let out a small chuckle as he patted my head "Nae need tae be embarrassed! Ah tak' yer starin' as a compliment," (No need to be embarrassed! I take your staring as a compliment) That's doesn't decrease my embarrassment at all, if anything it makes it worse... I timidly looked up to find him staring down at me, his cheeks slightly tinted red as he continued to give me a sly grin.

"Th' names Allistor, It's a pleasure tae hae ye aboard (M/N)," (The name's Allistor, it's a pleasure to have you aboard (M/N)) Allistor held out his hand towards me, without hesitation, I took his hand and gently shook it. His grip was pretty firm but that's to be expected from someone who's so well built... damn it why can't I stop staring!? "Thanks, it's a pleasure to be here," I was still having a little trouble understanding him but I was able to make out a few words here and there to form a sentence, I guess it just takes a little getting used to. Even though the way he speaks is a little strange to me I have to admit, his voice is strangely hypnotic. It wasn't just his deep and soothing voice that was nice, it was also the way he pronounced things. It was new and strange but it sent chills down my spine and caused my heart rate to speed up. Him being shirtless though definitely didn't help my already pounding heart, if this keeps up I might keel over.

"Why's your face so red dude? you look like a tomato," Laughed Alfred from beside me. I'm not gonna lie, I was so focused on Allistor that I honestly forgot Alfred was there. "Ah lae th' kid aloyn, he's probably just say," (ah leave the kid alone, he's probably just shy) A slight stinging sensation spread throughout my back as Allistor slapped my back roughly, he probably didn't mean to hit so hard but that didn't change anything. I stumbled forward, from his 'gentle' slap, and took a second to regain my balance before gently rubbing the area he had slapped. "Nae huir uv a muscular ur ye, kinda scrawny noo 'at ye mention it. ye swatch loch a lassie wi' 'at wee scrawny body, we'll hae tae pit some meat oan yer anes willnae we,"(not very muscular are ya, kinda scrawny now that you mention it. you look like a little girl with that small scrawny body, we'll have to put some meat on your bones wont we) I gulped slightly as Allistor gently wrapped his hands around my bicep gently pressing to check for any muscles, Well maybe it's because I AM a girl.

"It's honestly surprisin' 'at ye took doon those troaps sae easily, Ah pure techt yer sae wee an' scrawny. they waur twice yer size an' ye still took them doon wi' ease, raither impressife," (It's honestly surprising that you took down those guys so easily, I mean your so small and scrawny. They were twice your size and you still took them down with ease, rather impressive) It doesn't matter how strong you are, it's easy to win if you formulate the right strategy based on your opponents weaknesses and predictability. For example, many fighters have a certain move they prefer over others so they tend to use it more so than others. If they use the same move regularly than it's easier to block and counter, same goes with if you find a weakness like an injury or if there's a certain move they're not familiar with/struggle with. If you can use these factors correctly than you can pretty much win any fight.

(I'm sorry if that was a bad explanation, it probably sounded really stupid. I basically bullshitted my way through that)

"Impressife... ye ken yer sword fightin," (Impressive... you know your sword fighting) Allistor exclaimed in surprise, Wait I said that out loud!? I could feel my cheeks redden as I notice even Alfred was staring at me in surprise. "Fa taught ye?," (Who taught you?) I looked away for a second, trying best to hide the frown "my... father taught me," I mumbled. Both Alfred and Allistor seemed to quieten down and their expressions seemed to darken, probably remembering what I had told Arthur when he was interrogating me. I could tell Allistor kind of regretted asking the question but wasn't sure what to say next "um Allistor can I ask you something?" I asked, hoping this would change the subject. Allistor seemed to light up once more as he nodded slightly as if signaling for me to continue with what I had to say.

"I noticed this before and it's been kind of bugging me... I haven't seen any girls aboard the ship, are there any here?" Allistor looked at me in surprise for a second, this was probably the last kind of question he expected to hear me ask. I was debating whether I should ask or not but I figured I might as well, I mean what could go wrong? (Probably everything). "Nae... burds arenae allowed oan ships," (No... girls aren't allowed on ships) My eye's widened in surprise to his response, girls aren't allowed on pirate ships? why? "Its cause their bad luck, people say girls bring ships bad luck so they're banned from most ships. Including this one, since Iggy is pretty superstitious," Bad luck? that's absolute bullshit! how are we bad luck? it's just a stupid superstition, I'm amazed people actually believe that nonsense.

"what happens if one stow's away?" I questioned. Allistor didn't say anything, he just pointed to the side of the boat. My mouth hung open with shock at what he was implying "They throw them overboard!?" I yelled in shock, a few crew members stopped what they were doing to look over at us in curiosity. That's horrible! thank god I didn't correct Arthur about my real gender, otherwise I'd pretty much be back where I started. To think something as small as gender could determine how we're treated by others, if your not the 'right' gender you get thrown off a ship cause your 'bad luck' that's disgusting. My gender shouldn't determine whether I get to board a ship or not, it shouldn't determine whether I get to live or die.

"Sadly that's hoo most ships wark. it's bullshit Ah ken but that's hoo fowk ur most ay th' time, their sae focused oan glaikit myths 'at they lose focus oan whats real," (Sadly that's how most ships work. It's bullshit I know but that's how people are most of the time, Their so focused on stupid myths that they lose focus on what's real) Allistor gently patted my back as he attempted to calm me down. Even so, that shouldn't be how ships work or how people are most of the time, my gender should affect how I'm treated. "Hey! why are you all standing around doing nothing!? I don't pay you to sit around! get back to work! and for heaven's sake put of god damn shirt on," Screamed Arthur as he came stomping over to us, steam practically seeping from his ears. Allistor just rolled his eyes as he turned to leave, waving goodbye to me before leaving. Not wanting to fuel Arthurs already burning anger Alfred quickly grabbed me by the hand and pulled me away with him.

Once away from him Alfred began showing me around the ship, it wasn't as spectacular as I thought it would be. I thought a ship this big would have tons of rooms but it seems most of the crew share one big room for sleep quarters, I don't know why I was allowed to room with Alfred? why make me share with him when you could put me with all the other crew members? I guess in the end it doesn't matter, I'd rather room with just one person than lots of people. Makes it easier to keep my secrets I guess. Aside from that Alfred also explained the chores and oh boy are some of the chores disgusting. For example, there's the chore of emptying the 'waste', I'm sure you know what that means. Though luckily the captain usually makes people who act up do that job, I should probably try my best to stay on his good side. Other than that there's moping the deck, maintenance check on ropes and whatnot, cooking, cleaning below deck, look out, etc. most of its cleaning and stuff so it's pretty boring.

Alfred had me start with moping the deck, don't know why though cause there's like two other people moping as well. One of the men had messy reddish-brown hair with forest green eye's, while the other had a reddish blond hair color with forest green eyes. They looked pretty similar so it wouldn't surprise me if they were brothers, but now that I think about it they look kinda similar to Allistor... could they be related? as if feeling my gaze the man with reddish-brown hair looked up from moping and locked eyes with me. He sent me a cheerful smile as he waved to me, this caused the other gentlemen to look up at me as well. (I have no idea how to do a Welsh accent so I'm just gonna leave his accent sorry) "You must be the new kid! nice job on kicking those guys asse's!" He chimed as he trotted over to me slowly, the other man following close behind him.

"the names Dylan and the bloke behind me is my brother, Seamas," he introduced while pointing to the man behind him. From behind Dylan, I saw Seamas give me a small nod as a greeting, as I thought they are related. Guess it's not surprising since they share quite a few similar features. One thing is their large bushy eyebrows, they were almost as big as Arthurs. "I'm (M/N), but I guess you probably already know that," I gave an awkward chuckle as I scratched my cheek. "Yep! Kinda hard not to know with all the rumors going around the ship," stated Dylan with a small chuckle. Rumors? oh god, I can only imagine what they're saying about me.

"Don't worry they ain't brutal or anythin', 'tis jist not every day we git a new cru member," (Don't worry they aren't bad or anything, it's just not every day we get a new crew member) reassured Seamas. I guess that's understandable I mean I did kind of beat up a few of their crewmates, it would probably be more surprising if they didn't talk about me. Plus I doubt anything exciting happens on this ship, there's only so much you can do on a giant floating piece of wood in the middle of the ocean. "So waaat chucker yer tink av de ship so far? 'as everyone been treatin' yer well?" (So what do you think of the ship so far? has everyone been treating you well?) chimed Seamas "Well so far everything's been alright, though I can't really say much since I haven't been here very long... I can say however that so far everyone I've met has been pretty nice to me," I answered.

"That's good if you have any troubles be it another crew member or just chores we're always happy to help you. Though I bet you'll do fine by yourself, you defiantly proved that before didn't ya," Laughed Dylan as he roughly patted my head. They give off a kind of brotherly vibe or well I think they do, I'm an only child so I don't know what it's like to have a sibling. This is just what I'd imagine it's like to have an older brother and honestly I really like it. I've always been kind of jealous of people with brothers, sisters, and even mothers, I never got to experience what it was like to have a family like that. I mean I had my father and I loved him more than anything, he was always there for me and gave me everything I could ask for. But it's not the same as having a mother or a sibling and I think he could see how much I desired it. I remember when I was a kid I'd ask him why the other kids had mothers, he'd always give me a pained expression. I know it hurt him just as much as it hurt me, I just wish there was a way he could have seen mum one last time.

"How many times do I have to tell you to get to work? you haven't even been here for a full day and you keep slacking off!" snapped a voice from behind me. I turned to find Arthur towering over me with his usual pissed off expression. Without warning Arthur ripped the mop from my hands and grabbed my wrist, pulling me away from Dylan and Seamas without muttering another word. I glanced over my shoulder to Dylan and Seamas to see them giving me pitiful smiles as they waved slightly to me. I gave a small nod before the two of them faded from my sight, Arthur pulled me below deck and into the main eating area before leading me into the kitchen. Before even entering the kitchen some kind of putrid smell filled my nose causing tears to blur my vision slightly. I felt like vomiting the second I step foot into the kitchen, not only did it smell like rotten fish and eggs the amount of rubbish littering the floor was insane. The floor was practically like tar, you could barely move your feet without getting stuck. I don't know what's making this floor so sticky but I have a feeling I don't want to know. If that wasn't bad enough there was a huge pile of dirty dishes piled high in the sink and tons of food splashed on the walls, there was even some on the ceiling. How they got it there is beyond me.

This is the most disgusting thing I've ever had the displeasure of seeing, they cook food in here!? how have they not all died from food poisoning? "Ok get cleaning, when your done start dinner immediately," He ordered sternly before handing me my mop than turning on his heal and leaving the room before I could protest. He expects me to clean this all my self!? I felt like passing out just by the smell alone so how does he expect me to survive this? Guess I have no choice though... this is abuse. Letting out a sigh I began picking up the bits of food scraps when out of the corner of my eye I saw something move slightly, I looked over to see this small brown creature with 6 long legs and two strange wiggly stick things sprouting from its head (it's a cockroach if you can't tell, I wasn't sure how to explain the antennae lol). Though small the creature looked rather gross and creepy, I stared at it for a moment not sure how to react to it when it suddenly took off flying towards me. SHIT! I let out a blood-curdling scream as I swung my broom towards it. I did not sign up for this bullshit!

~Time skip~

I groaned slightly as I looked around at the now clean kitchen. After my horrifying encounter with the creature I now know as a 'cockroach', thanks to Alfred who came running when hearing my scream, I somehow managed to keep going with cleaning. I can tell you I was a LOT more cautious while cleaning after that experience. Alfred helped to get rid of the cockroach, though teased me in the process due to my feminine scream. Even so, I was grateful that horrifying creature was taken care of, those things make me wanna jump overboard. I'd rather face Lydia than those horrifying creatures that's for sure. I guess I gotta make dinner now... only thing is I'm not exactly sure how to cook. In the ocean, we don't really cook food, mostly cause how can you cook something under water? our diet mainly consists of seaweed and stuff so I guess there's no need to really cook anything. Apparently, humans need their food cooked, or they get sick or something. I've seen a few people in the market place where Henry worked cook, it didn't look that hard!

I'm guessing their food supplies are in these big crates, I wonder what they've got. I pulled the heavy lid off the crate with a small groan to reveal some fresh vegetables, I know pretty much all of these since Henry gave me a rundown of the more popular foods. They've got a pretty good range here, but if I'm not mistaken humans prefer meat so I guess I'll need to cook some kind of meat as well. I wonder if they have chicken? or a cow? but where would they keep that? After looking around a little more I found the meat section... but to my dismay they only had fish. I... have to cook fish? Oh god, I have to cook fish. That's like eating my own kind!? Mermaids basically never eat fish, I mean we're half fish so It's like eating family and friends. Of course, you have the select few mermaids who enjoy eating fish but I was always told not to interact with them. I picked up one of the fish by the tail, it's eye's glassed over and it's body lifeless. This is horrible... that poor fish, it deserved better.

"Whoa braw job oan th' cleanin' bairn," (Whoa nice job on the cleaning kid) mumbled a voice from the kitchen doorway. I looked over to notice a certain red-headed male leaning against the door frame marveling at the now clean kitchen. He slowly trotted in and inspected almost every inch of the kitchen before giving a small nod of approval. "thanks, I was just about to start dinner," I said as I placed the fish on the table in front of him. "Whit ur ye gonna cuik?" (What are you gonna cook?) he questioned. good question... I have no clue! how do humans even cook fish? like is there a certain point you have to cook it too? do you add something to make it better? I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. As if reading my confused expression Allistor gave a small chuckle "Dornt ken hoo tae cuik dae ye?," (Don't know how to cook do you?) I felt my cheeks grow hot as I shook my head. He must think I'm stupid or something, I mean cooking is common knowledge for humans right? "Weel aam nae th' best cuik but Ah ken th' basics Ah guess. woods ye loch me tae help ye?" (well I'm not the best cook but I know the basics I guess. would you like me to help you?)

"Really? you don't have to, I'm sure you have more important things to do," Allistor shook his head before giving me a warm smile "Nae problem bairn, eh'd raither help ye than mop th' deck fur th' foorth time the-day," (no problem kid, I'd rather help you than mop the deck for the fourth time today) wow... his smile could probably melt an icecap... "Awe rite, coods ye gie me some potato's an' carrots?," (Ok, could you get me some potatoes and carrots?) Ok I know what Carrots look like... but I've never heard of a potato before. I hurried to the vegetable crate and pulled out some carrots, I looked around at the other vegetables hoping there was only one I didn't know. If there's only one I don't know then it much be the potatoes! the only problem is, there are about three different vegetables I don't know. I guess I'll have to randomly pick... How about this one! I picked up a green tree-like vegetable and scurried back to Allistor's side. I set the vegetables down beside him, he opened his mouth to speak but immediately stopped when he saw the vegetables I'd brought.

He gave me a confused looked as he picked up the green tree-like vegetable, was I wrong? is that not a potato? "Thes is broccoli... nae a tattie," (this is broccoli... not a potato) wait it's called Broccoli? what a weird name. Allistor patted my head gently as he gave a small chuckle at my confusion "Potatoes ur broon, kinda ay roon ur oval shaped an' ur aft covered in dirt," (potatoes are brown, kind of round or oval shaped and are often covered in dirt) He explained as he made a shape with his hands. I nodded slightly in understanding as I made my way back to the vegetable crate. I remember seeing a vegetable similar to his description, hopefully, I'm right this time. I picked up a circular and dirty vegetable and made my back over to Allistor, handing him the new vegetable. Allistor nodded in confirmation as he praised me and once again patted my head.

"Coods ye cut th' potato's an' carrots while Ah cut th' fesh," (could you cut the potatoes and carrots while I cut the fish) He asked as he held out a knife to me. I nodded and took the blade from him as he began chopping the fish and putting it over the fire, ok so how am I gonna cut these up. I picked up a carrot and began randomly chopping at it, is this what your suppose to do? do you use it as a sword? I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder as another gripped my other wrist in an attempt to stop me from chopping. I looked up to see Allistor giving me a worried looked as he shook his head "Keep 'at up an' yoo'll nae only hurt yer self but yoo'll also butcher th' scran. haur, lit me shaw ye hoo it's dain," (keep that up and you'll not only hurt your self but you'll also butcher the food. Here, let me show you how it's done) Allistor than took the knife from me and began to cut the carrots slowly, he cut the carrots slowly yet forcefully. It only took one push for the blade to go through the carrot, he made it look effortless. Wow, his cuts are so straight and perfect, each piece of carrot is the same size. How does he get them so perfect? But when I attempt my carrots look like someone cut them by chewing them. Allistor let out a small sigh as he watched my failed attempt at cutting, he probably finds me really annoying right now... I mean I must seem pretty useless.

It's probably common knowledge for humans to cook yet here I am not even able to cut the vegetables properly. "Haur, lit me help ye," (here let me help you) He said as he stood behind me. Wait what's he gonna do from behind me? suddenly Allistor leaned up against me, placing his hands on mine and guiding them with the knife. I could feel my cheeks heat up and my heart speed up as his cheek pressed against my back, I could feel every inch of my muscular physique from his well-defined abs to his bulging biceps. But what really sent shivers down my back was his hot breath on the back of my neck, I know he was only doing this to help me but god he made it hard to focus on the task at hand. I tried distracting my self by watching him slice through the vegetables but it didn't do much. "Ye got it noo? ye ken whit tae dae?" (you got it now? you know what to do?) He looked down at me with a small smile as I nodded slightly whilst giving a small squeak.

Allistor looked at me for a moment before the sides of his mouth turned up into a sly grin. He suddenly without warning wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him if that was even possible. I let out a small yelp from surprise, which only caused his grin to grow as he rested his chin on my shoulder. "W-what are you doing?" I stuttered in embarrassment. "Cooldnae help noticin' hoo flustered ye got when Ah was holdin' ye afair. Ah loch seein' ye gie flustered loch thes, it's bonnie," (Couldn't help noticing how flustered you got when I was holding you before. I like seeing you get flustered like this, it's cute) He whispered seductively, his breath tickling my ear, which only caused me to flinch and whimper slightly. Said reaction just caused Allistor to smile more as he tightened his grip around my waist. W-wait did he say c-cute, we barely know each other! we literally met this morning. He's rather bold I'll admit that but I-isn't he a bit close?

I was pulled from my thoughts as I suddenly smelt something strange. The kitchens clean so what could that smell be? Wait... is... is that smoke? Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the orange flames which now almost reached the ceiling, the loud crackle now very noticeable. I let out a shriek as I pushed Allistor off me and ran to the sink in a hurry "Holy jobby! th' fesh!" (holy shit! the fish!) screamed Allistor as the flames caught his attention. Of course, he realizes it now... and I think the fish is the least of our concerns right now. I filled a nearby bucket with water and without hesitation threw it onto the fire, smoke filled the room as the flames began to die down. It only took one and a half more buckets to put the fire out but the fish was practically burned to a char. Arthur is gonna be PISSED.

~time skip~

Once done with dinner we began serving it out to the other crew members, some weren't impressed with the burned pieces of fish while others were so focused on eating they didn't seem to notice (Guess who that would be). It was obvious Arthur was the most pissed though and I don't really blame him... this defiantly wasn't the best of meals. Thankfully for me, I didn't eat any of the fish, I just couldn't bring my self to do it. Their basically my friends and maybe even family, eating them just didn't feel right. Dinner went by pretty fast, probably went faster than usual since no one really ate the burned fish. Thankfully Arthur made someone else clean the dishes which meant I could go to bed instead of having to clean, I've had enough cleaning for one day that's for sure.

"Dylan, Seamas you're on the night shift, everyone else your free to drink or go to bed," Ordered Arthur, a chorus of yes captain rang out from the crowd of people. Aside from two annoyed groans of annoyance from poor Dylan and Seamas, Nightshift sounds rough. I don't think I'd be able to stay up all night right now, I'm way too exhausted to do that. Since I don't drink I think I'll just head to bed, I'll have a shower tomorrow since I'm too tired right now. I got up and headed towards my cabin while the majority of the other crew members sat around at the tables drinking and chatting happily. But it seems that I'm not the only one who planned to go to bed, Alfred was just a little further down the hall than me and was about to walk into our room when I called out to him. He stopped walking and wave enthusiastically at me "Not gonna stay up and drink?" he asked as I got closer. I shook my head and explained that I didn't like drinking, my father always said to be careful with alcohol. I've seen what it can do to people so I'm not really interested in drinking. Alfred nodded in agreement "Yeah I get what you mean dude, I'm underage so I'm not allowed to drink. are you heading to bed now? or are you gonna have a shower? we should totally how a shower together dude!" Suggested Alfred.

I shook my head frantically as my face flushed once more, "n-no thanks, I'm kinda tired so I'm gonna head to bed," I said with an awkward laugh. Alfred tilted his head slightly in confusion but shrugged it off and said he was heading to the baths before bed. Well, at least this gives me some time to be alone. I walked over to my hammock and flopped into it, almost too tired to move my satchel. As I went to move it though a small box fell onto my hammock, what's this? as I picked it up I remembered the box I'd found on my bed back home. I completely forgot I had this... now that I got a better look at the box it was actually really pretty. It had intricate hand carvings on each side of it, it looked to be nicely made to. I slowly opened the latch on the front and lifted the lid to the box to reveal the box's contents. My eye's widened as I looked at the boxes contents...

~TO BE CONTINUED~

Sorry for the slight cliff hanger. I hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry if it was a little boring, I wanted to try and introduce the main characters on this ship. I also apologize for the wait, I've had a hectic past few weeks (turns out I did more damage on my leg than originally thought and will most likely need surgery... yay) anyway this chapter is dedicated to my best friend! yesterday was her birthday and I know she loves this book so I know she'll see this. She's been super supportive of me and this story so I wanted to give her a quick shout out. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter though and thanks to everyone who reads this book, it means a lot to me. Thanks for the support and I hope to see you next time~


	7. Special 1

**the next chapter will be back to the main story, thanks again for over 100 hearts/likes**

**Since I didn't know what to do with the special, I mixed a few ideas. In this special you'll get, a short story, a few puns I put together, some bloopers, and a few sneak peeks of future chapters. Hope you enjoy~.**

**Short Story**

**(This is kinda like a crack story, and probably not the best written. I was worried it might be a bit boring, so please let me know if you liked it)**

It's been a few weeks since I joined Arthur's crew, there have been a few bumps along the way, but overall it's been a pretty fun experience. Though I'd be lying if I said it didn't break my heart, knowing I'd have to leave them soon. The one thing I won't miss though is the chores. If I have to mop the deck one more time, I swear my arms are going to fall off. My arms probably wouldn't be this sore if the other crew members did their jobs, Instead of dumping all their work onto me. I'm not the only one who notices their laziness though. Allistor, Dylan, and Seamas have all noticed, and they've tried their best to help. But I think that only made things worse since my workload has increased, yet again. I'm not sure why the other crew members hate me, I mean, I haven't done anything to them, well nothing that I'm aware of that is. I'll admit that it bothers me a little, mostly cause I don't like it when people dislike me. But I have other things to worry about, so their the least of my problems right now. Even if I wanted to deal with them though, there's a no fighting rule on board. So I'll have to deal with their antics, well at least till we reach land.

"(M/N)," I turned to see Arthur standing behind me, his arms crossed as he gave me a confused look.

"Yes, captain?" I called in a bored tone as I continued to mop the deck.

"Why are you moping? you're on kitchen duty today," his eyes narrowed as he noticed my body tense at his question.

I know it's best not to lie to him, he always seems to find out anyway. But if the others found out I told him, they'd make my life even harder. They might be annoying now, but angering them anymore is bound to make things a hundred times worse.

"I just like moping," I blurted out awkwardly. Arthur raised a bushy eyebrow, as if not buying my excuse. He eventually let out a small sigh before shaking his head slightly.

"Regardless of whether you like it or not, you have assigned chores for a reason. Please stick to those chores from now on, do I make my self clear?"

"Yes, captain..." I said as I looked down at the ground, finding it hard to look him in the eyes. It annoys me that I'm getting in trouble for something I didn't do, I didn't choose to mop the I was forced to. I mean I HATE moping the deck, it's boring, and the heat is unbearable. But I don't get to choose if I do it, I'm FORCED to.

"Good, oh by the way, could you take those crates down to the kitchen for me?" he asked while pointing over to a stack of three large crates. "I asked Alfred too, but he went and disappeared somewhere," I couldn't help smiling at the mention of Alfred. Knowing him, he went off to the cabins to sleep or to raid the kitchen. Hopefully, it's not the latter though since we're starting to run low on supplies.

"Sure, captain. I'll do it right now," I replied as I leaned the mop against a pole, and scurried off to the crates to begin moving them.

"Seem's like your the only one I can rely on," mumbled Arthur under his breath, to quite for me to hear.

I slowly lifted one of the crates up, but as I lifted it off the ground, I couldn't help but let out a groan. I struggled to keep it in my arms as I slowly stumbled to the stairs, what the hell is in here!? Whatever it is, it weighs a ton. While waddling to the stairs, I couldn't help but notice a few chuckles coming from a few of the other crew members. No doubt laughing at my failed attempt at carrying the heavy crates. I tried my best to ignore them, but I couldn't help but want to punch them. If it weren't for that stupid rule, they'd be on the floor with bloodied noses right now. I hope their fast runners cause when we get to land, they better run. Once at the stairs, I could feel my arms beginning to give out, so I hastily placed the crate on the top step. How the hell am I supposed to lift these? I can barely lift them off the ground, let alone carry them. I wonder if I could get away with pushing them down the stairs? I mean whatever is in there doesn't seem to be fragile, well not from what I know. I probably shouldn't... you know what, screw it. I'm sure Arthur would have told me if these crates were fragile. So what's the harm?

Without another thought, I let go of the crate. It quickly tumbled down the steps, loud thumps with every step. But I didn't hear any crashes, so I don't think anything actually broke. Well, it probably damaged the stairs a bit, but otherwise, everything worked out perfectly. I hope nothing was fragile though cause, after that, there's no way it would be in one piece. I waited for a moment before moving, praying that Arthur hadn't heard the loud noises. After a moment of silence, I breathed a sigh of relief, I don't know how no one noticed the loud bangs, but I'm not complaining. Once down the stairs, I was once again faced with having to pick up the crate. Since I didn't want to pick it up again I decided, it was probably better to, slowly shuffle it into the kitchen. Though that idea was better in my head since I could barely slide it an inch. But it was still better than carrying it.

Once I finally reached the kitchen, I let out an exhausted groan while collapsing beside the crate. My lower back felt like it was about to snap, and my arms felt so weak that I could barely move them. I don't know how a stupid crate could make me feel so exhausted, but damn, I can hardly move. But I still have two more to go, I let out a groan as I realized I had more to carry. Shit, I don't think I can mop, let alone carry another heavy crate. It should be Alfred moving these, not me. I just need to find him, well he's not in the kitchen, so that pretty much leaves one place. The cabins. He might be able to hide from Arthur, but he can't from me. I slowly stood back up and stretched, my back giving a few small cracks in the process. I made my way out of the kitchen and headed towards the hallway, which leads to the cabins. I hope I was right about him being in our cabin, I pretend as if I know him well, but honestly, I know next to nothing about him. Well, aside from his love of food, but everyone knows that.

It didn't take long for me to reach our cabin, though I noticed the door was slightly ajar. Yes, I was right, I reached up to the doorknob and was about to turn it when I overheard some voices. Feeling curious, I placed my ear gently against the door. All the while, making sure I didn't accidentally push the door open in the process.

"Just be gentle, I've never done this before,"

"Yeah, yeah. Ah, tryst tae be gentle. jist relax an' troost me, I've dain thes hundreds ay times," **(yeah, yeah. I, promise to be gentle. Just relax and trust me, I've done this hundred of times)**

Wait, was that Allistor's voice?, why would Allistor be in our room?.

"hmmm, fine I trust you,"

"Guid, noo coorie up an' tak' it aff, Ah dornt hae aw day," **(Good, now hurry up and take it off, I don't have all day) **

Take what off!?, my cheeks began to heat up, as I listened in to their conversation. I shouldn't be listening to them like this, it's an invasion of their privacy. I know what I'm doing is wrong, but part of me wants to keep listening. I'm curious as to what they're talking about, maybe Alfred got injured?, and Allistor's wrapping his wounds or something. Yeah, that's what's going on.

"Ow! not so rough,"

My eye's widened as I leaned in a little more, once again becoming intrigued by their conversation. But, to my dismay, the door decided to push open with me. Resulting in me falling the ground with a loud thud, the door now wide open. Great job me. I slowly lifted my head to lock eyes with Allistor. I froze in place as my eyes scanned the situation before me. Before me sat Allistor, shirtless and straddling Alfred while attempting to pull Alfred's shirt off. Allistor's eyes widened from shock, as he stared down at me, an awkward silence filled the room as no one dared to move.

"What happened, who came in? WHAT'S HAPPENING, I CAN'T SEE," Yelled Alfred as he began wriggling, in an attempt to get his shirt over his head. Alfred's sudden shuffling caused me to break eye contact with Allistor, my eye's almost immediately going to his bare chest. Though barely visible, I could just make out the outline of six abs on his stomach. After all the food I'd seen him eat the abs were quite the surprise, not a bad surprise though.

"Enjoyin' th' shaw?" **(Enjoying the show?)** Asked Allistor with a smug grin. I gasped as I realized I'd been staring, instead of leaving the room like I should have been. W-Wait what am I doing! I shook my head, and without a second thought, I sprang to my feet.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to intrude," I screamed before bolting out the door, running as fast as my short legs could carry me. I could hear Allistor yell out to me as I dashed down the hall, but I couldn't bring my self to stop. I can't believe that just happened, I had no idea they liked each other!, and I just up and interrupted. How am I supposed to look them in the eyes now? It's gonna be so awkward. Though now that I think about it, they'd be a pretty cute couple. I wonder how long they've been together, wait, does anyone else know?. Maybe that's why Allistor panicked so much because no one else knows, they probably don't want anyone else to know.

Without watching where I was going, I dashed onto the deck, my thoughts so focused on Allistor and Alfred that I paid no attention to my surroundings. That is until I slammed into someone. Before I could process what was happening, I found my self falling to the ground. Though to my surprise, when I hit the ground, it didn't hurt. Shit, what the hell did I run into?. While trying to gather my thoughts, I heard a pained groan from beneath me, causing my eyes to shoot open. A familiar pair of emerald green eyes stared back at me intensely. Even though they gave a somewhat cold vibe, it was hard not to become captivated by them. Such a stunning green, which practically glowed under the sunlight. They were rather breathtaking, to say the least. These striking green eyes belong to none other than Arthur. Out of all the people on board, I had to bump into him, didn't I?. Though Arthur being beneath me explained why my fall didn't hurt, he cushioned the fall for me.

"Get off," he mumbled, his voice bearly audible.

"H-Huh?" I gave a slightly confused expression, still trying to register what had just happened.

"I SAID, GET OFF," he screamed loudly before trying to push me off him. Then it hit me. I hadn't realized it, but I was practically pinning Arthur to the ground, our faces only inches away. I scrambled to get off him in a hurry. I noticed a few of the other crew members chuckling here and there, some even whispering to each other. Though I was the only one who overheard their snickering.

"This isn't a bloody show get back to work you twats," snapped Arthur. The crew jumped in surprise and began running around in a panic. Some even bumping into each other in the process. Once he made sure the others were once again busy with work, Arthur turned to face me.

"What the bloody hell, do you think you're doing?" He growled, his eyes glaring daggers into me.

"I-I'm so sorry captain, I-I didn't mean to-" before I could finish my sentence Arthur put his hand up to stop me.

"I don't care if you didn't mean to, it still happened. Now, why the bloody hell were you running?" shit, what am I supposed to say? I saw Alfred and Allistor undressing each other?. First of all, I don't know if they want others knowing about this. Second, Arthur probably wouldn't react very well to that kind of information.

"Well!?" I jumped as Arthur yelled once more, his patience obviously running out.

"I... um... saw a cockroach?" wow, that's my excuse? fucking brilliant, way to go me he's really gonna believe that isn't he, I really need to start thinking before I speak.

Arthur gave me a skeptical look, before opening his mouth to say something. But before he could say anything, he was cut off by a yell coming from below deck.

"(M/N), It's nae whit ye hink, please listen tae me," **(M/N), It's not what you think, please listen to me.)** Allistor soon came into view, as he dashed up the steps in a hurry. Though, much like me, he wasn't watching where he was going.

As his foot hit the top step, he stumbled forward towards Arthur and me. Unable to regain his balance, he ended up slamming into me than Arthur, pushing both of us off balance aswell. I'd say my landing was cushioned, but I was practically crushed under Allistor. I can only imagine how it felt for Arthur though since he not only had to deal with my weight this time but also Allistor's. This must be what it feels like to be a sandwich.

"Bloody hell, what's with everyone today!? why do you keep pushing me over god damn it!" Snapped Arthur as he shoved me off of him, and into Allistor's arms. What am I, a roach?

"Weel, ah dunnae kinn abit ye, but aam pure comfortable reit noo," **(Well, I don't know about you, but I'm really comfortable right now)** mumbled Allistor, just loud enough for only me to hear. A sly smirk slowly spread across his face, as his arms slowly tighten around my waist, pulling me closer to his body. I let out a surprised cry as my face began to flush, what's he doing!? I thought he was with Alfred!?

"Woah what happened here, and why's (M/N) on Allistor's lap like that," I jumped slightly, as Alfred suddenly appeared behind Allistor with a curious expression. Feeling embarrassed, I attempted to push Allistor away from me, only for his arms to tighten around my waist. He sent a small smile to Alfred, though this smile didn't seem as friendly as usual.

"Ah was tryin' tae explain tae heem 'at, whit he saw was nae whit he assumed it was," **(I was trying to explain to him that, what he saw wasn't what he assumed it was)** stated Allistor. Alfred turned his head slightly in confusion as Allistor explained.

"Does (M/N) have to be in your lap while you explain? if you ask me he looks awfully uncomfortable," queried Alfred, the edges of his mouth slowly forming a small pout as he stared down at us.

"An' whit woods ye ken, hoo dae ye ken (m/n)'s uncomfortable?,"** (and what would you know, How do you know (M/N)'s uncomfortable?)** growled Allistor in a low tone. "Hoo woods ye ken whit (m/n) wants?,"** (How would you know what (M/N) wants?)** hissed Allistor, his eyes growing somewhat dark and cold.

Both Allistor and Alfred glared at one another as invisible sparks flew between the two. As for me, I was forgotten, Both of them were to focused on one another, that they didn't notice me slowly squeezing my way out of Allistors grip.

"Enough!" snarled Arthur as he grabbed Allistors collar, yanking him up into a standing position. Woah, he's stronger then he looks, Allistor is pretty heavy due to his broad build, so that can't be easy.

"I have had enough of your tomfoolery, I don't pay you to act like absolute asshats, I pay you to work so do your fucking jobs," Arthur sent a slap to the backs of their heads. "Now move those crates, and if I find you slacking off or mucking about again, I'll have you thrown into the ocean," With that Arthur stomped off angrily downstairs, most likely to his office to do paperwork. Both Alfred and Allistor watched as Arthurs figure disappeared down the steps before sending each other another glare.

"Nice job," Murmured Alfred in anger as he trotted over to the crates. Allistor just rolled his eyes in annoyance as he watched Alfred walk off. I gave the two a worried glance, I thought they were together, if so why are they so mad at each other. Just moments ago they were so excit- the memories of the scene I saw flashed through my mind. Causing my cheeks to flush in embarrassment, oh god I completely forgot about that.

"Guid day, (M/N) can Ah gab tae ye?,"** (Hey, (M/N) can I talk to you)** asked Allistor with a weak smile.

"Oh ah sure, about what?" I asked awkwardly. I had a gut feeling he was gonna ask me about something like my favorite food.

"Swatch abit whit ye saw back in th' cabins-.,"** (Look about what you saw back in the cabins-)** before he could say another word I cut him off.

"I didn't see anything I swear, and if I did I'd keep it a secret!" I yelped in a panic. Allistor seemed a little shocked at my outburst at first but soon began to chuckle slightly. I looked at him in confusion which only seemed to make him laugh a little harder.

"Swatch whatever ye thooght ye saw, Ah swear it's nae whit ye hink. unless ye thooght ye saw me givin' Alfred a back massage since he pulled a muscle th' other say, 'en yoo'd be correct,"** (Look whatever you thought you saw, I swear it's not what you think. Unless you thought you saw me giving Alfred a back massage since he pulled a muscle the other say, then you'd be correct)** I stared at him blankly, not sure if he was telling the truth or trying to hide his relationship from me.

"Wait, so you guys weren't... making out?" I asked in confusion. Allsitor's laughing immediately stopped, and he looked at me in pure horror.

"G-god nae, he's loch a wee brither tae me. Ah swear Ah was jist gonnae gie heem a back massage,"** (G-god no, he's like a little brother to me. I swear I was just going to give him a back massage)** He sputtered, his cheeks now tinged a slight pink color. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed at my misconception.

"I-I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that I'm so, so sorry," I stammered, my cheeks now burning brightly. Allistor reassured me over and over that it was alright, but I couldn't shake the embarrassment.

"Ye ken, it was bonnie naughty ay ye tae hink ay Alfred an' me loch 'at. it makes me wonder if that's th' only grottie thooght yoo've hud,"** (you know, it was pretty naughty of you to think of Alfred and me like that. It makes me wonder if that's the only dirty thought you've had)** He whispered slyly into my ear.

"W-what do you mean," I mumbled quietly, my face now resembling an apple. What's he mean dirty thoughts, I-I would never. He gave a low chuckle before he leaned in close to my left ear.

"I've seen 'at swatch in yer een, th' way ye become entranced whenever ye see us shirtless. Ah ken 'at swatch aw tay weel, an' it's nae an innocent a body,"** (I've seen that look in your eyes, the way you become entranced whenever you see us shirtless. I know that look all too well, and it's not an innocent one)** his breath tickled my ear, causing shivers to run down my spine.

"How about you stop flirting with (M/N) and actually do your job," snapped Alfred as he shoved a crate into Allistor's arms roughly. Allistor sent Alfred a quick glare, which Alfred happily returned, then turned to me with a smile.

"Ah suppose he has a point, we'll continue thes conversation later," **(I suppose he has a point, we'll continue this conversation later)** He winked before once again glared at Alfred then turning around and walking off. Thank you, Alfred, you really saved my ass.

If this is how it's gonna be on this ship, god help me. I thought Lydia was my biggest problem.

**Random pick up lines I thought you might like:**

**Allistor:** "The ocean won't be the only wet thing tonight,"

**Reader:** "Of course the ocean isn't the only wet thing, there are tons of wet things silly,"

**Allistor:** "I... what,"

**Alfred:** "I love your dress, it's soFISHticated."

**Reader:** "Hehehe thank you, Alfie,"

**Alfred:** *Blushes*

**Arthur:** "You know what else is slippery and wet?"

**Reader:** "An eel?"

**Arthur:** "I... you're not wrong,"

**Dylan & Seamas:** "Hey Baby wanna free my willy?"

**Reader:** "What's a willy, is it an animal? if so, of course, I'll help you free it!"

**Dylan:** "... So pure,"

**Seamas:** "Must... protect... at all costs,"

**Bloopers:**

**Take#1: Chapter 1, reader meets Alfred.**

Alfred sees reader for the first time.

Alfred: "You wanna put your mouth on my mouth?"

(I couldn't help but think of this vine when I wrote this chapter)

**Take#2: Chapter 2, father's death scene.**

He gave me a gentle smile before my aunt pushed him down into a kneeling position. He looked up at me one last time, tears forming in his eyes, "I love you," As the last word left his mouth the sword in my aunt's hands came down on the back of his neck. Silence filled the room as the blade of the sword detached from its handle and floated towards the ceiling slowly.

"CUT!,"

**Take#3: Chapter 3, hair cut scene.**

"So, you haven't told me what happens to you," I gulped slightly at his words before saying "Yeah I did... I said I tripped remember," I chuckled slightly, hoping he'd buy it, but he simply remained quiet. It wasn't the usual comfortable silence I had with him though, it was a pretty tense, and kind of awkward silence. "I mean the real story," he broke the silence, his voice sounding a little weak, and shaky. If he wants the real story fine. "I'm a half mermaid and am currently on the run from my evil aunt who killed my father," Henry's began to pale as he stared at me in shock, the brush which once sat in his hands now fell to the ground. For a moment there was complete silence, that is, till Henry fell to the ground with a loud thud. Well shit.

**Take #4: special one, crate scene:**

I wonder if I could get away with pushing them down the stairs? I mean whatever is in there doesn't seem to be fragile, well not from what I know. I probably shouldn't... you know what, screw it. I'm sure Arthur would have told me if these crates were fragile. So what's the harm?

Without another thought, I let go of the crate. It quickly tumbled down the steps, the sound of glass shattering with every step. Well... at least I know it's fragile now.

Take #5: special one, the aftermath of crates scene:

"Ah suppose he has a point, we'll continue thes conversation later," **(I suppose he has a point, we'll continue this conversation later)** He winked before once again glared at Alfred then turning around and walking off. Thank you, Alfred, you really saved my ass.

"MY NEWLY IMPORTED TEA CUPS! THEIR SMASHED,"

Never mind...

**Sneak peeks into future chapters (Might not be in the right order): **

**#1 **

A small squeak escaped my lips as I was suddenly slammed against the wall without warning, I let out a short hiss as a slightly dull pain quickly spread throughout my left shoulder. Before I could protest though, his lips crashed roughly onto mine. I froze as my mind became muddled and confused, unable to process what had just happened. Only when I felt his tung slowly force its way into my mouth did I begin to snap back into reality. A somewhat sugary sweet flavor erupted in my mouth, even though it was a tad bit overpowering it was also rather intoxicating. Though I couldn't tell if it was the flavor that was intoxicating, or if it was him. Despite this, I couldn't help but find my self leaning into the kiss. It was almost like I'd lost control over my body completely. This only seemed to provoke him though, causing him to become even rougher, and more intense. Not that I'm complaining.

**#2**

(M/N), shifted restlessly in his hammock, slight groans of discomfort occasionally slipping out of his mouth as sweat-drenched his clothes and forehead. Stray strands of hair clung to his face as he grimaced intensely in his sleep. I reached into the bucket beside me and ringed out the cloth, removing the excess water. I gently began to rub the sweat of his forehead, not expecting what would happen next. My eyes widened as his legs began to shine brightly, causing me to shield my eyes as the glow got brighter and brighter. After a moment, the light seemed to fade, so I hesitantly opened my eyes. I definitely wasn't ready to see this. What was once a pair of normal-looking legs, was now a long and magnificent (F/C) fishtail. Its scales seemed to sparkle and dance in the small rays of sunlight, which peaked through the window. I couldn't help but reach out and gently run my fingers over the beautiful tail, still too stunned to believe it was real. As my fingers skimmed over the smooth, yet kind of dry scales, (M/N) let out a small whimper and quivered slightly.

**An answer to a frequently asked question about Henry:**

Author: ok, so some of my readers keep asking if Henry's alive. Since you were the one who spoke with him last, how about you put them at ease and let them know if he's alive or not?

Arthur: Ok, that seems pretty fair since they've waited so long. Well, to answer your question. 'Wouldn't you like to know :)' (my friend always asks if he's alive, and I always say "Wouldn't you like to know" so this part was mainly to piss her off)

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**I'm so sorry about the late update, the past three months have been hectic. From hurting my leg badly to having internet/computer problems, things just kept getting in the way. I'm halfway through the next chapter so it should be up soon, I'll try and keep updating every 2-3 weeks. Anyway thanks for being patient and I'm sorry if this special sucked, I also went through some writer's block so this probably isn't my best work. But it's better then no chapters I guess, anway I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter~**


End file.
